Flying High
by DrunkOnJerichohol
Summary: The signs of a struggling economy are apparent in Chris Irvine's life. His house has been foreclosed, and he is forced to live in his car along with his young son. Just as the situation grows so bleak that they're on the precipice of losing all hope, a pair of saintly strangers come along, whose actions restore their faith in the good of humanity. (Partly AU)
1. Coffee Shop Surprise

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Any and all original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **This is an A/U story, so please keep in mind there will be many situations that don't match up with real life. There are also things that will appear unexplained at the end of this chapter, but more of the facts will come out as the story progresses.

* * *

When the sun went away, Chris Irvine came out to play.

The customary mode of operation for fast food establishments was to throw out all the uneaten food at night, just before the store's closing hours, and it was critical that he get to them before they made that mistake. His empty stomach roared and gave a voice to his esurience, but he didn't bat an eyelash about it and, instead, turned towards the backseat of his vehicle to check on his young son. The scarce amount of clothing and toiletries they owned littered the car's seats and floor, and Chris flinched and bit back a burning emergence of tears as he took in the sight of his sleeping little boy. The events of that day were identical to the day before that...and before that...and before that.

While Chris hadn't been able to keep an accurate count, considering his car had become his house, he inferred it was going on somewhere around two months since he and Graham had lost their home to foreclosure. Life hadn't stopped at handing him lemons - - it had pulverized the sour fruit in a mixer and dumped the concoction right over the top of his head: rinds, seeds, juice, and all. As Chris focused his attention back on the lit-up coffee shop, a few customers still dawdling about inside and sipping on their lattes, he recalled his ambitions from years before. His aim had been to compete in the ring as a professional wrestler, and that was exactly what he stood up and announced to the fellow members of his church when he was a teenager.

The sting still cut through his heart when he remembered the snickers that sounded through the building after he announced his goals. Yet, they had all been right, because he failed in making any of those goals come true. Just before he was set to leave for Calgary, at age 19, to receive hands-on wrestling training, his mother had suffered a catastrophic injury in a freak accident that left her wheelchair-bound and helpless, and Chris had been the one to pick up the pieces. Upon learning of his plans to remain home, his mother scolded him and insisted he not give up on his dreams, but being an exemplary son was more important to him than becoming the next Ricky Steamboat.

So he stuck around and landed a job manning the front desk of a local gym, which he chose because it was most likely as close to any professional wrestlers as he would ever make it. Of course, back then he had the help of his wife, Carly, who had a moneymaker of a job in the hotel industry. In what could only be described as a dastardly string of bad luck for Chris, Carly had gone to a nightclub in 2002 to celebrate her best friend's birthday and left a then two-year-old Graham home with Chris to sleep. Before sunrise the next morning, she was gone - - a victim of a drive-by shooting as she crossed the parking lot to return to her friend's car and arrive home. Graham was all Chris had left of her, and his honey blond hair and freckles were a constant reminder of the woman he'd loved and lost.

The car's ignition remained off except for the occasion periods of letting the heater run, so Chris stuck his key in and turned it just enough to power the stereo and clock, finding there was only another twenty minutes before the coffee shop would close. If there was any hope of retrieving food from them, it would have to be before the clock struck 10:00 PM. Cursing under his breath over the downfall that he would have to pull Graham from what appeared to be a restful sleep, he shifted in his seat to face the backseat and shook his son awake by the shoulder. Armed with only a box of saltine crackers and some spray cheese, they needed a miracle to find some sort of meal before they officially called it a night.

"Hey, buddy, I need you to get up for a little bit," Chris murmured. Graham grunted his displeasure and hijacked a ball cap from the floor, placing it over his eyes to shield them. It may not have been his intent, but he earned a laugh out of Chris nonetheless. "I know you're tired, and I'll let you go right back to sleep, but we have to go see about food first."

"Food?" his ears perked up at the mention, and his enthusiasm over that single word made Chris's stomach turn. He couldn't believe he had landed in a situation where he wasn't able to provide his own child with the most basic of necessities, but all the nearby shelters they visited turned them away, claiming they were overcrowded as it was. Chris was all alone to fend for himself in the big, bad world, and if he was that terrified as an adult, he could only imagine how Graham must have felt. He hadn't yet reached his eighth birthday and had already struggled through more than most people who were five times his age.

"Don't get too excited yet, but we'll see if they have anything extra they were gonna throw out, all right?"

"Cool!" Graham rose to attention and shimmied into his jacket to combat the biting temperatures outside. Most of their clothing had to be thrown away before they left their old house, simply because they had no place for it in the car, but Chris made it a point to hold onto the items he knew they would be needing, and having a hefty winter coat in Canada was paramount to survival. "I want to eat hot dogs and french fries and have soda!"

"Slow down there, champ," Chris advised. "This is a coffee shop, so they don't sell that kind of thing. We'll see if they have some extra muffins or something."

"Okay," Graham agreed.

"You're such a good kid," Chris's heart swelled with love for the child before him, and Graham flashed him a winning smile in appreciation of the compliment. It was the same smile he remembered Carly having, and he was so thankful, of all things, she had passed that onto their son.

"You're a good daddy," he countered.

"That makes me feel really good, I'm glad you told me that. Let's go see what we can scrounge up from this place," Chris stepped out of the car and helped Graham from the backseat before closing everything up and hurrying inside.

When they made it about halfway to the shop's entrance door, Chris was mentally kicking himself for forgetting their scarves in the car. Someone once told him to wear a scarf everywhere in cold weather to prevent illness, and it worked like a charm, so he couldn't believe he would actually manage to forget the extra garments. Over the course of their vagabonding, he and Graham hadn't reached the point of wearing tattered rags, but they _were_ in dingy jeans and shirts that desperately needed a wash. Chris made a diffident move to smooth down some wrinkles in his jeans before opening the door with his free hand as he held Graham's hand with the other.

When he entered businesses as of late, Chris had the paranoid feeling everyone was staring at him and his son, noticing they were homeless and looking down on them for it. In actuality, it was likely his own dissatisfaction with life that he was projecting onto others, but it was a lousy feeling he couldn't shake. There was nobody in line, which was mighty convenient for Chris as he sidled right on up to the counter, sending Graham a wink. Even when things weren't going so well, he tried to keep his energy levels up when he knew his son was watching, because he didn't want him to worry any more than he probably already was. Graham was too young for that sort of stress and burden.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a young-looking man with a name tag that identified him as 'Bryan' asked.

"Hi," Chris paused, often growing sheepish when it came to asking for handouts. When he glanced down at his son's hopeful face, he remembered who he was doing it for and started again, "I know you guys are closing soon, and I was wondering if you had any food from today you were planning on throwing away."

"Throwing away?" Bryan asked, seemingly not following Chris's question.

"Sorry, what I mean is, I know a lot of places will throw food out at the end of the night if it doesn't get eaten..." Chris lowered his tone in hopes no one would overhear, "and if that's the case, my son and I are hungry and would be glad to take it off your hands."

"We don't do anything like that. We don't have much food to begin with," Bryan pointed to a case on the counter that housed muffins, croissants, cookies, and what appeared to be some type of bread slices. "The food we _do_ have stays in the containers for us to try and sell the next day."

"Right, well, here's the thing," Chris responded, growing more flustered by the second, "I've tried at least 10 fast food places in the span of the last couple hours, and all of them turned me away. I lost my job and my home, my son is hungry, I'm hungry, and I'm just trying to see if there's any way you can make an exception this once."

"I understand your troubles, and I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing more I can do."

"My son is only eight years old, please don't do this to us."

"You can try Tim Hortons down the street and see if they would have anything, but we don't. I'm sorry for the—"

"Excuse me," someone spoke from beside him. The voice was remarkably familiar, and Chris couldn't help but feel as if he knew the person from somewhere. It only took a couples seconds more before it clicked, and when he turned his head, she was even more enthralling in person than she had ever been when playing across his television screen.

He had come face-to-face with Stephanie McMahon in all her glory.

"Oh my God, you're Stephanie McMahon! Jeez, was Raw here in Winnipeg tonight? That's why you're here, isn't it?" Chris rushed out with nary breath to be taken as he bombarded her with questions. She smiled so warmly she nearly chased all signs of chill away from his body that the weather outside had stirred up.

"That's absolutely why I'm here, it was a great show," she answered, gesturing to the table she had gotten up from. Chris couldn't believe he had walked right by her without even noticing, and even worse, he had forgotten Raw was in his hometown that evening, but that tended to happen when the only place a person had to go was their car. "Trish made a guest appearance tonight too," Stephanie explained, and he turned back to find Trish Stratus smiling at them from her seat. She directed a spirited wave at Chris and Graham, which each of them returned with moxie.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Chris stumbled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Stephanie glanced between Chris and Bryan, "but I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about. I know times can be rough with money and all that, so I'd be more than happy to pay for whatever you'd like to order."

"Oh, I can't let you do that," Chris shook his head vigorously, although he wasn't entirely sure why he was turning her down. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing someone he had watched on television for years, and even weirder, the strange way he happened to bump into her. As he mulled over her offer and realized she heard his entire conversation, he was filled with unrelenting humiliation. He stood before Stephanie McMahon, the beautiful heir to the WWE empire, and she was probably thinking the worst and assuming he was a deadbeat loser who couldn't even take care of his own son.

"Sure you can, it's no trouble at all," she responded, eyes remaining glued to his.

Stephanie's scrutiny was commanding, even striking, as she stayed connected to him through only eye contact. Chris couldn't take his eyes off her, and was both bemused and puzzled as to why she was able to make him feel as if he wanted to reach out and just...hug her. Most would assume he was feeling that way because of what she was offering, but there was so much more to it that he couldn't express in words. Her spirit, the true heart of who she was, shined through in a way that made him feel she identified with everything he was experiencing. She hadn't gone through it, but she _got_ it all the same.

"We'll be fine, but thanks for the offer," he reiterated.

"At least let me buy something for your son," she broke their eye contact only for a second to smile at Graham before coming right back up to focus on Chris. "Please let me do this. It would make me feel better to know you both got something to eat and, actually, a muffin isn't really going to be enough," she spied the case on the counter and pressed her lips in a straight line before signaling for Trish to join them, which she did with ease. "Trish, are there any good restaurants around here?"

"Whoa, no, we can't have you do this," Chris shook his head and began backing away.

"But, Daddy, I want food," Graham whined as Chris pulled him back towards the door.

"We'll go find some, it'll be okay," he turned around and pulled a reluctant Graham along with him. Why he was walking away from an offer for free food after the week they had with meager snacks was a mystery, but it was what his gut feeling compelled him to do. His pride was making him downright irrational, but when he made it only a few paces from the door and glanced down to see his son wiping a stray tear away from his cheek, the recognition that he wasn't doing the right thing hit him like a kick to the gut. His wounded ego was coming ahead of his son's needs, and in that split second, he was disgusted with himself.

"Please let us do this," Stephanie called after them. She came to a stop beside the door just as the employee at the counter was making an announcement over the intercom that the coffee shop would be closing in five minutes. "We can make sure you and your son..." she set her sights on him, "what's your name, honey?"

"Graham," he answered airily, a far cry from his usual, rambunctious self. While they still had a house to live in, Graham had watched the WWE regularly alongside Chris, so there was a chance he was in awe of the people standing in front of him as well. He was, after all, meeting people he had been watching on television since he was a toddler.

"Hi, Graham, I'm Stephanie," she knelt down, having noticed another tear trailing down the side of his face. "I'm so happy I met you tonight, because I know you're hungry, and I'm going to make sure we get you a big, delicious dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Yup," he agreed, matching her brilliant smile with one of his own.

Chris ruffled his son's hair just as Stephanie was standing back up and added, "I wish I knew what to say to thank you for this, but I don't know that anything I come up with would be good enough. We're so grateful to both of you for this."

"We're more than happy to do it. If you follow us in your car, we'll get on over to the restaurant and make sure you get what you need," Stephanie explained. She had an ethereal glow to her, not unlike that of a celestial being, and Chris couldn't help but feel as if she was an angel, of sorts, on earth. Not many people would go out of their way to do what she was offering, but it just went to show that fan accounts of how gracious she was were all true. She was in a class all her own and deserved every bit of praise she received.

"Thank you so much for this, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart," Chris said once more before squeezing Graham's hand. "What do you say to the pretty ladies, champ?"

"You're pretty," Graham told them shyly before erupting into a fit of giggles, which all three adults followed him into. When Chris was finally able to get a hold of himself and buckle down from his laughter, he tried again.

"No, silly, what do we say to them for offering us dinner? It starts with a 'thank' and ends with a 'you'," Chris guided him.

Graham's eyes lit up with realization, and he tried a second time, "Thank you!"

"You're more than welcome," Stephanie replied.

"It's our pleasure," Trish seconded. With that, the four of them were out the door and on their way to a nearby restaurant.

For the first time in months, Chris and Graham had a true reason to smile.


	2. A Gift That Keeps on Giving

"So, yeah...this is really embarrassing," the rosy hue circulating in Chris's cheeks deepened as he slid down further in his seat, his muscular form shrinking more by the second.

Graham hadn't a care in the world as he chowed down on his hot meal beside Chris - - as only the innocence of a child could allow them to accept such a handout gift without shame. Stephanie sat on the opposite side of the table with Trish, each of them sipping from their own glasses of coffee and foregoing a meal, since Trish was planning on enjoying a planned dinner later that evening and Stephanie had eaten earlier. The bigger part of Chris longed to accept such a kind gesture void of regret, but he felt somewhat emasculated by their assistance. He was a grown man who couldn't provide for his own child and had depended upon a couple of women to make ends meet.

Those thoughts didn't circulate within him in the sexist sense, rather, Chris just wanted to be the one to make sure Graham had everything he needed. His heart swelled each time he glanced over and caught Graham savoring a bite of food, and he wanted to join in but couldn't gulp down the lump of humiliation that persisted in crawling up his throat. Even if he wanted to eat, Chris didn't think he would be able to get anything down and keep it there. He could always request a take-out box and have it for later, plus, it would have the added benefit of serving as an additional meal for his son when he became hungry later.

Chris was constantly thinking ahead in that sense, and such was the life of a person with no home to speak of. His goal was to find some way, _any_ way, to scrounge up even a little bit of money to pay for a motel room each night. It wouldn't be anything to write home about, but at least they could depend on a steady place to stay and beds to sleep in. Long-term stay hotels would cost too much in the long run, so a motel seemed like the most effective means to get them off the streets until he was able to offer his son something better. The sudden prickles on his skin broke him away from his thoughts. Chris could always tell when Stephanie was watching him without even having to look, because he _felt_ her gaze.

Sure enough, he peeked over and found her eyes piercing straight into his as she motioned towards his untouched plate, "You really should eat something. The food's supposed to be good here, and Graham likes it, don't you?" she smiled at him.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled around a bite before getting back down to business. Chris laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You remembered his name," he mentioned, though he wasn't sure why he was making it a point to address it. Perhaps it was the fact that Stephanie met new people all the time and had still managed to remember the name of a child she hadn't known for more than an hour.

"I never forget a name _or_ a cute face," Stephanie answered while directing her attention to Graham. He didn't seem to notice, but she giggled all the same, finding her words amusing in her own way. She looped her index and middle fingers inside the handle of her coffee mug and held it around the middle while checking out the atmosphere of the restaurant. It was near closing time, so not many people were around.

"About what you said earlier," Trish spoke up, "there's nothing embarrassing about accepting help. I wouldn't be where I am today if I hadn't had people backing me or picking me up when I was down. Everyone knows life is hard financially right now, and I hope you'll relax and enjoy your food. We wanted to do this, we really did."

"Thank you. I don't think you'll ever know how much I honestly appreciate this," Chris admitted as he placed his chin in his hand.

"Daddy, elbows on the tables is bad manners," Graham finger wagged at him, earning a laugh out of everyone. Chris obliged and dropped his arm back down at his side.

"You're right, I forgot. Sorry," he chuckled before turning to the women. "I guess I taught him well."

"It would seem so," Stephanie added as she watched Graham intently, and there was something in her gaze that made Chris curious.

She paid lots of attention to him, but extra attention to Graham, and it made Chris wonder what she was thinking. Maybe she harbored questions as to how their life had come to be so desolate or how such a charming little boy could be subjected to such cruelty in the world. There was a definite sense of scrutiny in her eyes but, like earlier, she remained fairly difficult to read. Graham was closing to a finish with his food and Chris wanted to begin eating as slowly as possible just so he could prolong the meal. He wasn't ready to leave Trish and Stephanie or the succor they brought.

They were the two most gracious beings he had come across in so long, and they felt like old friends more than strangers. The feelings they stirred in him reminded Chris of his younger days, when he would have to get up early for school in the morning and brave the freezing temperatures. There was nothing better than walking directly out of the cold and into a snugly warm room and being swaddled in the enveloping heat. Both Trish and Stephanie incited those same vibes inside of him, and he wasn't ready for that to disappear.

Trish's cell phone rang to life just then and she carried on a jovial conversation with the person on the other end of the line while Stephanie pulled a tube of soft pink lipstick from her purse and used her compact mirror as a guide while she slicked a small amount on. They seemed to be gearing up to leave, and Chris's heart sank more with each passing second. Whether they knew it or not, the women were his lifeline and, without them, the vast ocean of life would swallow him whole. In the time it took Graham to finish his final bits of food, Trish had gotten off the phone and swiveled in her seat to give Stephanie a farewell hug and companionable kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to meet Paul, he's picking me up right outside. Will you be okay driving by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, I can handle it," Stephanie grinned. "You go and have fun. Where are you guys going for dinner?"

"Right down the street," she motioned with her hand, although her destination couldn't readily be viewed from the windows. Trish turned her attention across the table and shot both Chris and Graham a winning smile. "It was great to meet both of you, and I'm so glad you got to have dinner. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you so much," Chris answered before standing to give her an appreciative hug. She bent down next to Graham's chair to receive one from him as well before sending Stephanie a final wave and heading for the door. Chris took his seat once more and announced, "And then there were three."

"It appears so," Stephanie said before spying his plate again. "I don't mean to be pushy, but I really wish you would eat. You need to at least have something before you go to bed tonight."

"I will. I think it's just the nerves of not expecting to meet you or Trish tonight that are getting to me," he explained before beckoning their waiter over with his index finger and requested a take-out box. When the young man disappeared to get it, Chris wrapped his arm around Graham and patted his shoulder. "Did you have a good dinner, kid?"

"Yup, it was good," he nodded before glancing shyly across the table. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome," Stephanie's eyes softened as she answered him, and she pulled her pocketbook from her purse to take care of the check. There was something that had been bothering Stephanie since she sat down, and she didn't mean to snoop in on other people's lives, but she wouldn't be able to rest easy if she didn't ask. She lowered her voice, so as not to attract the attention of anyone who might be nearby, and said "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I thought I remembered hearing you say something at the coffee shop about losing your home. I don't mean to be nosy, but if you don't have a place to stay tonight, I'd really like to know about it so I can help."

"We can't let you do that. We've already taken more than enough from you and Trish tonight," Chris shook his head.

"I understand how you feel, but it's awfully cold out there, and I would hate to think you and Graham didn't have anywhere to go. Do you need a place?" she inquired.

The waiter chose that time to return with Chris's food carton, and he was thankful for the distraction. It allowed him a break in conversation to figure out how he wanted to answer Stephanie's question. On one hand, he was hesitant to accept handouts and wanted to move on and find a way to survive on his own will. The other part of him yearned for the comfort Stephanie's aid would supply, not to mention, his son wouldn't have to live in such harsh conditions.

Shacking up in a cold car in the middle of winter was no life for a child to live, and Chris had always imagined so much better for his son. It all related back to the issue of pride and how the needs of his son had to rank before his own hesitation of being perceived as a bum, or whatever it was people thought of him. Stephanie came from a background in which she had always been provided the fallback of money, yet she still managed to understand a life which was so different from hers. She saw through the stereotypes and acknowledged there were people struggling, regardless of how hard they tried, and that's when he decided to take her up on anything she was willing to offer.

"I'm not a greedy person, you know, I just felt the need to say that," Chris cleared up right away. "I don't want you to think I'm just wanting to take anything I can get out of you, but if..." he glanced at Graham and it cemented he was doing the right thing, "if there's a way you can get a place for us to stay, I'd have to take you up on that offer."

"Do you not have any place at all?" Stephanie quizzed.

"Not right now," he answered, scooping his untouched food into his container while Graham sat by and watched.

"We got nowheres," Graham pouted. His admission broke Stephanie's heart, and she found herself involuntarily pouting right along with him as she reached out across the table for his hand. Graham met her halfway and she clasped their hands together, praying her touch was bringing him some sort of reprieve.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I know that has to be tough."

"It is," Graham teared up, and Chris dropped everything he was doing to pull him into a side hug.

"Don't do this to me, kid. You know how it kills me to see you like this," he pleaded, rubbing Graham's hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Can I give him a hug?" Stephanie asked. Chris nodded and she let go of his hand to walk around the table before kneeling down at Graham's chair the same way Trish had earlier. "It's okay, Graham, I don't want you to be scared anymore. Good things happen to good people, and you and your daddy deserve a break, which is why I met you tonight. I'm going to make sure you never have to be hungry or stuck out in the cold again, okay?"

"Please..." Chris's voice cracked and he took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but please don't make him promises you can't keep. He's been let down too many times before."

Stephanie, looking more sure of herself than she had the entire night, responded, "This is a promise I can and _will_ keep," she cemented before pulling Graham into a hug. He took to her right away, and even when Stephanie attempted to stand up several seconds later, he remained latched to her like a magnet to a refrigerator. Chris was about to tell him he had to let go, but Stephanie giggled and seemed to find the whole thing pretty funny, so he sat back and watched in silence. "He's a hugger, isn't he?" she teased.

"You know what I think it is? He lost his mom years ago, and when he comes into contact with women who have that nurturing thing going for them, it makes him want to hold onto that. He likes the motherly type of vibe because he missed out on it."

"I'm so sorry to hear she's gone," Stephanie said. She attempted, once more, to pull away from Graham and was successful. As she rounded the table to grab some money from her purse, a question itched at Chris that he couldn't manage to let go of.

"Why are you going out of your way to be so nice when you don't even know us?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Stephanie asked, having been distracted by the bills she was counting out. She placed enough to cover the meal down on the table before counting out extra for a tip and placing that beside the first amount.

"Why are you going so out of your way?"

"To be nice?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She took a moment to reflect on the question before responding, "Well, if I were ever in this type of situation, I would want someone to do it for me. People choose their circumstances in life, but only to a certain extent, and I don't feel you're in this situation due to lack of trying, so I want to help. If you want me to stop I will, but I hope you'll let me do what I can."

"You're just so nice to us," Chris repeated.

"I go with my gut, and it's telling me I should help. It's been telling me that since I first saw the two of you at the coffee shop."

"I always used to read the nicest stuff about you online. People would post their fan encounters and everyone always says you're so great, but they weren't even mentioning the half of it. You're like an angel or something and I..." he trailed off abruptly and turned to Graham, "your dad is such a cheeseball, Graham."

"No, it's okay, you're fine," Stephanie laughed. "Are you both ready to go? I can have a hotel room secured for you tonight and then I can talk to you about some long-term plans."

"Long-term?" Chris blinked back surprise. "You mean there's more?"

"I made a promise to Graham, and I plan to uphold it. Shall we go have a serious discussion?"

"Yep, serious discussion," Graham nodded along.

"Not you, you're going to bed," Chris poked him in the side, causing him to jerk in the opposite direction before falling into easy laughter. He redirected his attention to Stephanie as all three of them stood from the table, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this."

"I'm not expecting you to. The gift of giving is enough for me," she admitted before leading them to the front of the restaurant so they could exit. Chris didn't know how he had been lucky enough to meet Stephanie or how long she was planning on sticking around, but he never wanted to say goodbye to her. Life fell into place when she was around, and he would fall apart in her absence, which he was already internally preparing himself for since she was leaving at some point. When they made it outside, Chris instinctively rubbed up and down Graham's arms to keep him warm while Stephanie resumed their conversation. "So do you have any family here?"

"I used to have my dad, but he moved to New York years ago, and my mom...she's..." Chris shrugged and Stephanie's face fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should really think before I speak."

"No, it's all right, there's no way you could have possibly known."

When they reached his car, Chris stopped long enough to help Graham inside. He turned the engine on and ran the heater on low to allow it time to heat up before shutting Graham inside to block out the frigid cold. Stephanie pushed some hair away from her face with her gloved hand and explained, "If you want to follow me, I can take you to a hotel close to here. You can stay there for the night, but if you agree to the plan I've got, you guys will be leaving for a more permanent home by tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really," she nodded, her eyes lighting up in the most beautiful of ways.

"You're amazing."

"I'm really not. I'm just a woman who likes to do what's right."

"You're amazing," Chris repeated again, more firmly.

"I just like to help."

"You...are..._amazing_," he said again, taking a dramatic pause between each of the words and emphasizing the last.

Stephanie awarded him a bright smile and tossed one last statement over her shoulder before pointing out her car and heading towards it. "All right, fine, I'm amazing."


	3. Blessed Is He Who Expects Nothing

Christmas had come early for the Irvines, in the form of an incessantly generous woman.

In the time it took Chris to tuck Graham snugly away in the bed in their hotel room, Stephanie had occupied herself with a health and wellness magazine. She flipped nonchalantly through the pages, only peeking up when she noticed Chris crossing the room after kissing Graham goodnight. He was both tentative and anxious, which she picked up on through his jittery body language, so she smiled kindly to assuage his fears and closed her magazine. The offer she planned to extend to Chris was quite monumental, and her goal was to propose it in a way that wouldn't be off-putting or make him believe she had ulterior motives in helping him out.

The truth was, Vince and Linda taught Stephanie from a young age to give back to those less fortunate than her whenever the opportunity arose. Not a single day of her life had passed that she wasn't thankful for her blessings and praying for the many who went without them. Possessing money in abundance was exhilarating while it was fresh and new, but Stephanie could only make so many spectacular purchases of clothing, vehicles, and homes before it grew tedious and made her yearn to buy for people who couldn't. Chris sat across from her at the oval table and gazed at her expectantly, eager to hear what she had in mind, although he wasn't certain he would be willing to accept.

"Hi," he greeted her with a clumsy wave and lopsided grin.

So much for being suave.

"Hello there," she answered while running the tip of her index finger over the cover of her magazine, which bore a large picture of a fruit smoothy in a decorative glass. Her eyes followed her finger as she cleared her throat and asked, "Have you ever been to The United States?"

"Plenty of times, yeah," Chris said, wondering what she was getting at.

"Really, where?" Stephanie perked up. Her entire demeanor shifted from all-business to casual in an instant, and Chris wondered where her interest in his travels stemmed from. Regardless, as much as he loved Graham, it was pleasant to enjoy a conversation with a fellow adult and leave the kid-speak behind for a little while.

"I actually have dual citizenship, since I was born in New York. My parents lived there briefly when my dad played hockey for the Rangers."

"You were born in New York City?"

"No, Manhasset."

"Is that where your dad lives then?"

"No, he's in Ithaca now with his girlfriend. He knows I've been struggling with Graham, but he doesn't have much to his name and can't help me the way he wishes he could. He always tells me he feels guilty about not managing his money more wisely, because that's what prevents him from helping me the way he might have been able to," Chris said. It was the first time he spoke aloud of his money troubles with anyone aside from Ted, but it felt good to release such pent-up emotions. "He's offered to let me stay where he's living, but it takes money to move, and I haven't been able to make enough to do that. I've been barely scraping by with Graham as it is, and that's the part that kills me the most. I don't give a shit if I barely eat for two days in a row, but not my kid, you know? He doesn't deserve that," Chris shook his head before bowing it to hide the welling of tears in his eyes.

"I agree with you, he doesn't deserve that kind of pain, and that's why I'm offering you both a stable place to stay in Connecticut," she stated. Chris's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as Stephanie crossed her arms over her midsection and pressed her lips together, her eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she exhaled softly, "I've got a pretty palatial home, if I do say so myself, and there's no reason for me to have all those extra rooms and not offer you and Graham a place to stay. I've got meals and all that other jazz covered, so if you want to fly back with me, you're more than welcome to come along."

"We can't stay with you, we're strangers. For all you know, we could be users or—"

"Are you?"

Chris blinked slowly and frowned, "Huh?"

"You said you _could_ be a user, so...are you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so—now will you please say yes to bringing Graham and staying at my place?" she grinned, and he found himself floored by the broad scope of her munificence. In a single night, Stephanie had done more for Chris than those closest to him had done in years, though they would have done more if they had the means. She exuded genuine compassion in all of her acts of kindness, and there was no question in Chris's mind he had to take her up on such a once-in-a-lifetime offer. He owed it to Graham to improve their lives in any way possible, even if that meant swallowing his pride long enough to accept help from someone he barely knew.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, you don't have to feel guilty about accepting this. Everybody needs help at some point, so I'm glad to do it," Stephanie shrugged. "My dad's private jet is leaving in a little over an hour to take me back home, and I'd really like it if you both came. The flight won't be long, and when we get there, you and Graham can sleep in as long as you want and get up when you're ready for food. I've seriously got it all covered, I promise you."

"What about finding a job or bringing my car?" Chris quizzed.

"You can work for my dad if you want to."

"I was never trained to wrestle."

"You don't have to be a wrestler," Stephanie replied, smiling jovially. Her eyes danced in merriment, and Chris could tell she was getting a kick out of his reaction. "We have some office jobs open in corporate, and I go in to Titan Towers in Stamford through the week to make sure everything is running smoothly. You could go to work with me, and Graham can get set up in school. Has he been in school here?"

"He has, but it's not easy for him to concentrate in class when he's hungry or worried about me. He's on winter break right now, but he's dreading having to go back, and it makes me feel like an awful father to send him."

"Hey," Stephanie reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Chris's, her eyes piercing his, "you're _not_ awful. It's okay to have a hard time, but you want better for your son, and that's what I'm offering you. This doesn't have to be a long-term thing if you don't want it to be. You can just stay at my place long enough to get your feet on the ground. My dad pays all his employees well, so I can get you in for full-time work, and when you're ready to get your own place, you can. You'll get full benefits, vacation and sick time, and all that good stuff."

"My car is the only real thing I own, and I don't know how I feel about letting it go."

"Oh, right," Stephanie slapped her forehead lightly with the palm of her hand, "I forgot. I meant to tell you there are plenty of cars at my place you can drive, so you can use those at first and I'll make sure to call a shipping company and have them send your car down to Connecticut. No worries, it's all covered."

"You're so sure of yourself. I wish I could be that way with myself."

"I wasn't always like this, but at this point, almost nothing scares me," Stephanie said before leaning in towards him and speaking in a more hushed tone, "I actually should probably tell you this before we go, but you won't be living at my house by yourself if you come. There are some other people there."

"Your family?" he inquired.

"Not quite, but they've sort of become like my family members."

"Who are they?"

"Last year, I was driving through town and saw a teenage girl walking down the street crying. It was terrible, I mean, she was all by herself and just sobbing while she walked down the sidewalk with a bag slung over her shoulder. I couldn't just keep driving without checking on her, so I pulled over and got out to see if I could be of some assistance," Stephanie explained, while Chris leaned forward in his chair, fully engrossed in the story. "I asked if there was anything I could help with, and she tried to tell me but couldn't talk because she was too upset, so I just gave her a big hug. I can still remember her dropping her bag and clinging to me so tightly."

"What was wrong?" Chris wondered.

"Well, it turned out she was only 17 and ended up pregnant by her boyfriend. Her parents gave her an ultimatum that day that she could..._not_ have the baby," Stephanie put it delicately, "or she could have the baby and find somewhere else to live. She was only a few months shy of turning 18, so I told her she was welcome to come stay with me if she needed a safe place. Her parents found out about my offer and gave her grief about it, pretty much just telling her she needed to focus on her education and she couldn't do that with a baby, especially not while living with a stranger. I gave her my contact information anyway, just in case she ever needed anything. What happened was, she told her parents she wasn't going to have the baby so they would allow her back into their home, but she only pretended to abort the pregnancy. When she finally turned 18 and was a little over four months pregnant, she called me and asked if she could come to stay. I said yes, the rest was history, and she's got a one-year-old daughter named Caylie."

"She still lives with you?" Chris wondered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, and I wouldn't normally interfere with another family's issues, but girls should have the choice as to whether or not they want to have their own baby. Nobody should be able to infringe on their rights and decide _for_ them, not even parents," Stephanie spoke passionately. "She's 19 and in college now, but we've got a nanny who comes in and watches her daughter while she goes to school and work. She landed a receptionist job in a great dental office and is in school to become a dental hygienist, so I'm pretty proud and excited for her. She plans on moving out of my place and into one of her own with Caylie after she finishes school."

"This is a habit for you?" Chris blurted out before he had time to reel his words back in. He couldn't help but notice going out of her way for strangers seemed to be a habit for Stephanie, and while the thought was nice, he didn't want to become just another one of her charity cases she could brag to people about. The story she had relayed seconds ago brought him crashing back down to earth and made him realize she was probably only making such a valiant effort for the purpose of building a good name for herself, or maybe she got some sort of tax write-off for bringing poor people to live in her house.

Stephanie tipped her head and scrunched her nose, "What do you mean?"

"Going out of your way to fix people's lives," he answered harshly, growing impatient with what he felt was an attempt at manipulation for her own personal gain.

"I just like helping people."

"Because it makes you look good?"

"What?" she straightened up in her seat and linked her hands, bringing them to a rest in her lap. "I'm not sure I completely understand what you're getting at."

"My son and I are _people_, not just play toys you can use to make yourself look better to the snobs in whatever rich community you probably live in. If you want to do stuff to improve your public image, you can do it on your own time."

Every hint of humor in her shining eyes evaporated as her face crumbled, in what Chris could only assume was anguish. She was taken aback and her lips moved but only a low croak sounded from her throat, as she seemingly struggled to find the right words to say. While he meant what he said when it came out, upon seeing her reaction, Chris realized he was dead wrong, and he hadn't ever felt lower in his life than he did right then. This woman had gone out of her way to feed him and his child and offer them a place to stay, and he had essentially rebuffed her humility and spat directly in her face.

"That's not what this was at all, but I can, uh...I'm sorry, I can leave if you want me to," Stephanie pointed absently towards the door with her index finger as she continued watching him, stunned by his brash response. Chris remained silent, and she reached out for her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she rushed to the door. Chris slid back in his chair and ran after her, catching Stephanie just as her hand came down on the doorknob. She hesitated before turning around, "It's fine, I'll still make sure your room is paid for. You guys can stay here as long as you need to."

"I'm so incredibly sorry for the crap I just said," Chris wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer. His eyes displayed the immense regret that plagued him, but Stephanie was studying the floor and didn't notice. "I am _the_ biggest idiot on this planet, and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me or offer me anything else again. I thought...when you told me the story about that girl, I guess I thought you did this kind of thing regularly, so it must have meant it was all part of your image. I was so stupid to think that, and when I saw the look on your face just now, I knew I was wrong."

"The truth is, my parents warn me against doing this type of stuff all the time," Stephanie admitted, and this go-round she was more timid in her approach. Chris felt awful for having reduced her to that and no longer thought he deserved her forgiveness, although she was a kind enough person that she would most likely extend it anyway. "They think it's dangerous for me to give people chances like this and let them into my house, but if _I_ were ever in trouble, I pray someone would go out of their way to do something like this for me," she said, finally raising her head to look him in the eye. "I see something in you, the exact same way I saw it in the girl living with me, and that's why I made this offer. Nobody in my community knows anything about the people who live with me, and when we get there, you can even ask them for yourself and they'll say no. They have no clue about what I do, and it's because I choose not to tell them. It's nobody's business, and I'm not doing it to look good for them or anyone else—I'm doing it for the people in need."

"I don't know how I can ever make you understand how sorry I am for jumping to conclusions like that. You must think I'm a completely ungrateful jerk," Chris surmised, worry lines crinkling in his forehead. Stephanie reached out and brought a placating hand down on his arm.

"I don't think that about you at all," she shook her head. "It's normal to be wary when someone offers you an abundance of things like this, but I can promise you I don't do any of this for show. I want you and Graham to have a real chance at a better life, and you're more than welcome to come with me if you would still like to. If not, I'll leave you guys alone and you never have to hear from me again."

"No, no, I don't want that, I don't want to not hear from you. You're all we have, and I don't think I can ever repay you for what you've done."

"Like I said, you don't have to. I just want to make things better in any way I can," Stephanie repeated.

"You're so incredible, and I really _am_ sorry for what I said. Do you mind if I hug you?" Chris was in complete reverence of the woman in front of him and wanted to show his appreciation for her astonishing deeds. She had done more than he ever could have expected from a single person, and he would never forget the gracious hospitality she showed to him and Graham in such a dire time of need.

"Not at all," she beamed.

Chris stepped forward just as Stephanie dropped her purse to the ground, and he slipped his arms around her back and held on tightly, relishing in the feeling of her arms snaking around his midsection. Even after such an unfounded outburst, she remained selfless enough to offer him the same amount of help she extended in the beginning, and Chris didn't understand how he managed to stumble across such good fortune, but he felt extremely blessed all the same. When he pulled away, her blissful smile had returned, and he met it with one of his own. "So, should I wake Graham back up and get him ready for the jet?"

"Go for it," Stephanie urged.

The quest for a new life was underway, and Chris couldn't have been more delighted.


	4. A Wound Only Compassion Can Heal

Chris smiled across the aisle at Stephanie, whose eyes had settled on him and Graham, as she sat snacking on a small bag of trail mix. She had offered Chris some snacks, but he was on too much of an adrenaline high to scarf anything down, so he stuck to chewing on a single piece of spearmint gum instead. Graham's head was nodded off against Chris's arm, and he leaned down and kissed his mass of golden strands, almost as his own brief way of apologizing for all they had been through in recent times. Chris carried an enormous amount of guilt around with him, not only because of the way his son's life had turned out, but because, deep down inside, he wasn't convinced he was making Carly proud.

She must have been looking down and wondering what he was doing, and Chris couldn't honestly say he would blame her if she was. He spent many a time questioning himself and wondering if the turnout would have been different had he made better choices, although he was still soul-searching and trying to figure out whether there had been any better options available to begin with. Just as he ruffled Graham's hair, he felt Stephanie's unwavering gaze penetrating his being and glanced up to find her lips curled in a smile. She always had the same sweet look on her face, loving and inviting towards anyone she came into contact with, and Chris briefly wondered where she gained such a massive amount of selfless love.

"He's taking a nice little nap over there, isn't he?" Stephanie asked, motioning towards Graham. She reclined in her seat and tossed her earphones down, which she had been listening to a movie with. The jet was spacious, a lot more than Chris had imagined it being in his mind, and he occasionally found himself forgetting they were in the air, because the luxurious feel of the aircraft had a homelike sense to it, almost as if they were in the room of a house.

"He is, but he's always been like that. I have the hardest time waking him up in the mornings."

"You should try to get some sleep too. We don't have too much longer before we land, but you might not feel so jet-lagged when we get there if you're able to get in at least a little sleep," she suggested before rummaging around in her trail mix package and pulling out a couple of raisins to eat.

"I don't think I even can. I'm too excited and on-edge," Chris admitted. "I really...my main concern right now, I guess, is making sure Graham gets into school right away. We haven't been as diligent about it as we should, because a lot of times I felt guilty to send him, but I don't want to be like that anymore. He's gotta go, and he needs friends his own age and stuff. I want to get him into sports if I can, and I think I should be able to, as long as I'm working full-time."

"I see no reason you can't, but, you know, we should check into some of the more exclusive private schools for him. We've got some excellent schools in Connecticut, and I think he'd really like them."

"Did you go to private school?"

"I did for a while, from elementary to middle school, but when I got to high school, I begged my mom to just let me go to the public one. I ended up going to Greenwich High School, but it wasn't because I didn't like private school. It was just that a bunch of people I knew were going there, and I wanted to go with them."

"Oh, I see," Chris replied. "I don't mind public schools though, and, let's be real, with my financial situation, it would be best if I send him to public school so I don't have to dish out too much extra money."

"We can always work something out, though," Stephanie sniffed and shrugged before turning her attention back to her snack. Chris watched her, still stuck on her words, as he frowned and tried to piece together what she might be offering. If it was more money, he couldn't possibly take it after all she had done, and he wanted to depend solely on the salary he would be receiving from whatever job she helped him land.

"I hope you weren't implying you would spend the money to send him."

"Well, I was just saying..." she trailed off.

"You're so generous, you really are, and I appreciate all you're doing, but we can't take any more from you than we already are. I'm fine with sending him to public school, and once I start working, I'll only need like a month at your place to save a little up, and then we'll be out of your hair."

"You don't have to rush out, it won't bother me. Honestly, Amanda and Caylie have been with me for a while, and they don't bother me at all. The house is big enough that we aren't in each other's spaces when we don't need to be, so it works out great. I love having them there, and we've even done movie nights and stuff. It's really cool, because we've actually become friends through this whole process, and that's what I hope to get out of you and Graham."

"Amanda is Caylie's mom?"

"Yep."

"Is she ever difficult to get along with or anything?"

"I don't get a single problem out of her or Caylie," Stephanie responded. "They're both sweet as can be, and I know Amanda's going to be successful, because she's a hard worker. I've given her the chance at opportunities she never would have had if I hadn't taken her in, and that's why I do this. I think you were sort of questioning me earlier and wondering what my motive is, but, honestly, _that's_ my motive right there. I get to see someone flourish and know I had a hand in it. It's wonderful, and rewarding, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Your parents must be really proud of you."

"I guess so, why?" she grinned and tipped her head.

"If I had a child even half as kind as you, I'd be thrilled. I've gotta make sure Graham turns out the way you are."

"Oh, he'll be even better—much better," Stephanie said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes to get some rest.

Chris did the same to calm his mind, eager for them to make a safe landing soon.

The stealth, black SUV that transported them from the airport pulled up in front of Stephanie's home, and Chris had to make a conscious effort not to let his mouth drop open in shock. The sprawling estate was nestled just beyond the security of a metal gate that was several feet high, and the large, circular driveway held an assortment of what he assumed to be luxury vehicles, though it was too dark for him to make out precisely which ones. The driver pulled up to the keypad extending from the gate, and Stephanie rolled her window down and tapped the numbers before the gate began rolling open for their entrance. Once it was out of the way, the driver pulled up to the house and stopped the car, and Chris checked on Graham, who was still sleeping beside him.

Chris shook him lightly, but only got a low grumble in response, so he tried again. "Hey, buddy, we're at Stephanie's house. Don't you want to go inside and get in an actual bed?"

"Dad..." Graham whined and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but we've gotta go."

"You poor thing," Stephanie pouted as she glanced back at Graham. She lifted up enough to reach him in the backseat and rubbed his leg. "Let's go inside, hon. There's lots of food and things to drink, so you can have something before you go back to sleep, as long as it's okay with your dad."

"It's fine with me. He deserves any food he wants after everything he's gone through," Chris answered.

"I was thinking you'd say that," Stephanie laughed and opened the door, gathering her purse, while the driver went around and awaited her exit before reaching in and removing her bags. Since Stephanie was covered and all of her belongings were being brought to the door by the other man, Chris grabbed the few bags he and Graham were sharing and hoisted them out of the car before peering back inside the vehicle.

"Come on, kiddo. We've gotta get inside," Chris encouraged. "It's cold out here, but it'll be nice and toasty inside the house."

He reached his hand out and Graham raised up, scooting along the seat until he was able to push himself the remainder of the way up. He jumped out of the vehicle and grabbed Chris's hand, where he was led up the enormous driveway and to Stephanie's front door, which was now being held wide open by her as she awaited their entrance. Her eyes drooped, just a touch, from what Chris assumed was lack of sleep, and it made her even more adorable than before. His natural inclination was to reach out and pinch her cheek just because she was so darn cute, but he didn't know her well enough to be certain how his action would be received, so he refrained.

"Whoa!" Graham exclaimed as soon as he ventured inside and caught sight of the winding double staircase leading to the second floor. The decorative handrail was midnight black and matched the outer edges of the runner covering the white linoleum stairs. Chris peered past the staircase and caught sight of a pair of French doors, which he assumed led to the spacious backyard, but he couldn't be certain, since he hadn't been given the full tour experience of Stephanie's house yet. "Your house is humongous, Stephanie!"

She chuckled softly at Graham's amazement and thanked the driver as he placed her bags right inside the front door. She had already reached into her purse for money and handed off a generous tip to the driver, who actually made the gesture of tipping his hat to her. After thanking him profusely for his assistance, she shut the door and turned her attention to her two guests. "So, I can take you to the kitchen for a snack, or I can bring you both up to your rooms and we can worry about food later."

"What do you want to do, kiddo? You want something to eat?" Chris inquired. Graham rubbed his nose and shook his head, so Chris tried again. "You want a drink?"

"No, I wanna sleep," he admitted. Stephanie abandoned her bags and, assuming she wanted him to grab them for her, Chris started towards them, but before he could latch onto the handle, her hand came down gently on his wrist.

"You don't have to do that, Chris. I've got people who take care of that stuff, and they'll be here in a little while. It's almost morning, so by the time you both wake up, there will be a maid, chef, and also a nanny for Caylie. I'll introduce you to everyone when they're awake, but for now, don't worry about my bags."

"Are you sure?" Chris responded. She had done so much for him in such a short amount of time that he felt obligated to help her whenever possible. There was nothing he could do to repay her kindness, and she had already made it clear she didn't expect him to, but Chris wanted to be as much of a gracious guest as possible. He couldn't be invited into someone else's home and laze around all day, with not a single care in the world.

"I'm positive," she nodded, placing her hand in between Graham's shoulder blades as she led him up the stairs. "I'll show you to your rooms, unless you wanted to share a single bed."

"What do you think, pal?" Chris asked as he followed them up the staircase, noting two large paintings on either sides of the wall. He made a mental note to take a better look at them the next morning was the house was lit and he was more wide awake. "I think you might like having the space to move around in your own bed better."

"Yeah, I want my own, Stephanie," Graham told her.

"What do you say after asking for something, Graham?" Chris reminded him. He wasn't oft-picky as a parent, but manners were something he at least put in the added effort to be diligent about, and tried to pass the importance down to his son.

"Um, please?" he guessed.

"You can absolutely have your own room," she replied. The reached the second floor and Stephanie slipped her hand from Graham's back to his head as she led him down the hallway towards a bedroom with the door standing ajar. There was a white canopy bed in the center and a table in a matching shade at its side, where a soft pink lamp with a chandelier-style shade was perched.

"That room looks fit for a princess," Chris spoke seriously. It was the first thing that came to mind after observing the basic setup.

"Oh, that's my room," Stephanie laughed. "So, if you consider me to be a princess, then I guess you're right."

"You're the best kind of princess," Chris reminded her. "The Billion Dollar Princess."

"Hey, what can I say?" Stephanie gestured to herself before falling into easy laughter. She came to a stop at the closed door of a room directly adjacent to hers and pushed the door open, reaching in and sliding her hand down the wall to turn the light switch on. "So, there's one," she pointed inside before turning to the room across from it, opening the door, and turning the light on in the same fashion. "Okay, there's the second one. You both can choose the one you like, but they're pretty much the same. I think the decorations on the bedsheets are different, and the color schemes are opposites, but they're really one in the same."

"Where are your other guests staying?" Chris asked curiously, as his eyes traveled further down the hallway in the opposite direction. Her house seemed too quiet to be hosting a teenaged girl and her young child, though it _was_ still the middle of the night.

"Oh, Amanda and Caylie share a room down at the other end of the hall," Stephanie replied. "I offered to put them close to my room in one of these, but Amanda was worried if the baby cried or woke up in the middle of the night that it would wake me up too. I wouldn't have minded, but she felt more comfortable being further away, so that's where I put her."

"What if I gotta use the bathroom?" Graham wondered.

"All the bedrooms up here have their own bathrooms attached, so you just go right inside the one in your room. They're always stocked with soap, towels, toothpaste and all that, because I like to have them ready just in case I invite someone over. You're welcome to use anything in there, and if there's something you need that you can't find, just let me know and I'll make sure it's brought up here for you," Stephanie answered before cupping her mouth and yawning. The night had been a long one, and Chris didn't want to keep her awake any longer, since she was probably eager to get to sleep.

"All right, we'll let you go then," Chris spoke up. "I can see you're tired, and I'm sure Graham is too, so I guess we'll see you in the morning?"

"I might not actually be here," Stephanie said, and the pang of disappointment that tore through him was immediate. In the short time he had known her, Chris felt an attachment forming - - rapidly morphing into a solid bond - - and he didn't want her to be gone. When Stephanie was near, his chaotic world was easier to cope with. "I have to go check on some things at Titan and get work done, but you and Graham can go downstairs whenever you're ready. The chef, Sara, will ask you what you want to eat right away, and just tell her what you want her to make. Once you eat, you're more than welcome to go out and see the town, and you can take, uh..." she frowned as she mulled over her jumbled thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Chris questioned.

"No, yeah, everything's fine. I was just trying to decide which car it would be best to let you take. Do you like driving sedans or SUV's?" Stephanie quizzed.

"I think I like SUV's better, but, honestly, I don't know that I feel comfortable driving any of your expensive cars around. I'd rather wait for you to be here when we go out," Chris explained.

"Are you sure?" her brow furrowed, and he nodded without hesitance. "I can arrange for a chauffeured car service to take you around if you would like that better."

"That might be nice, actually," Chris responded. "Graham, we'll use the car service and go check out some schools for you. Now that you've got access to food, shelter, and transportation, you can go to school with no problem. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah," he nodded valiantly, and Stephanie giggled at his enthusiasm. When she followed her laugh up with another yawn, Graham was prompted to do the same, and Chris began leading him into the first room Stephanie opened up to them.

"Go get your pajamas on and get in bed, and I'm going to go in my room to change. As soon as I finish, I'll be in to say goodnight to you, okay?" Chris said.

"Okay, Dad," Graham followed his instructions and disappeared inside his new bedroom. Chris took the opportunity to exchange final words with Stephanie before they turned in.

"We appreciate this so much more than you know," he told her. "If it weren't for you, my little boy would be sleeping inside a cold car in Winnipeg right now, but, instead, he's got this great, spacious room in a beautiful house, and it's all because you were kind enough to offer it. We'll never forget this as long as we live, and I mean that."

"Well, I'm very happy to do it," Stephanie smiled and sent him a joyful wink before walking towards her bedroom. "You have yourselves a good night, and I'll see you at some point tomorrow, okay? I'll have Sara make a big dinner and everyone can go down and enjoy it together."

"That sounds great. Goodnight, Stephanie."

"Goodnight, Chris. I hope you enjoy what Connecticut has to offer."


	5. A New Day Has Come

Between the roomy, plush bed and warmly enveloping bedsheets, Chris could have slept clear through the entire day, but leave it to his son to crash his plans for all-out hibernation. His body jolted from the unexpected force of Graham's petite body as he jumped onto the bed and crawled up to meet him. Chris's stubborn eyes fought his attempts to open them, not fully prepared for the sunlight to bring a sudden end to their restful state, so he kept them pressed closed and reached out blindly for Graham. He smiled at the sound of his son's jolly laughter as he curled up beside him.

"Good morning, pal," Chris mumbled sleepily.

"Hi, Daddy!" Graham shouted. "This house is _big_."

"Isn't it?"

"Uh-huh, and I went downstairs, but the lady from yesterday's not there."

"Oh, yeah, Stephanie told me she would be at work by the time we woke up," Chris answered, briefly wondering if she was enacting her magic with her parents to secure a job for him.

He had no doubts she would be able to land a position for him, and though office work wasn't his forte, he was in no position to complain. Any occupation would be a reward, because it would allow Chris to provide for his son in a way he hadn't been able to for a long time. Aside from that, he was eager to get started in a new business setting, because the quicker he saved up money, the sooner he would be able to move out of Stephanie's house. Everything about her was so warm and inviting that he gladly would have stayed for good, but the adult side of him knew that wasn't an option and he couldn't take advantage of her kind assistance.

She was going out on a limb by bringing someone she barely knew into her home, and he strived to prove there was still good in people and they could, on occasion, be trusted. Chris would make something of himself, not only for his son, but so he could show Stephanie her attempts at providing him a better life hadn't gone in vain. Having her stick her neck as far out for him as she had, he felt the ideal—and only—way to repay her was by becoming successful as a result of using the tools she provided. He was going to be a better person because of her, and perhaps someday when his own life wasn't such a mess, he could take a page from Stephanie's book of generosity and hold his own hand out to someone else in need.

"I want her to come back. She's nice to me," Graham stated matter-of-factly. Chris smiled and hugged him even closer. He was a stubborn enough man that he might have turned Stephanie's offer down altogether had it not been for the other, more important mouth he had to feed. Graham deserved better than what he'd had back in Canada, and Chris was determined to give him that by any means necessary.

"She's very sweet, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"We have to remember to thank her when she comes back today so she knows how appreciative we are of all this," Chris said. This time, he made it a point to open his eyes and glance down at Graham, laughing when he took notice of the disarray his hair was in. Chris smoothed it down gently before pressing a kiss to Graham's forehead. "You've got one of the worst cases of bedhead I've ever seen."

"What's that?" he wondered, peering up at his father curiously.

"It's when you go to bed, wake up in the morning, and your hair is all messed up and looks like you got an electrical shock or something. Look at this," Chris said, running his hand over Graham's disheveled locks once more, "you have Albert Einstein hair."

"Who's Albert?"

"You haven't learned about Einstein yet?" he groaned, pushing the covers off his body at once and sitting up in bed while Graham looked on with great interest. Hearing such words from his son's mouth was direct motivation to complete one of their short-term goals and be able to cross it off the list. "That does it. Let's get showered and grab some breakfast so we can go. It's time to find you a school today, kiddo."

Work was passing her by, and she knew it. Stephanie leaned back in her seat, fiddling with a cluster of her hair as she stared straight ahead and zoned out. There was only another 15 minutes until she was expected to attend a company meeting, but she couldn't concentrate on anything except the events of the previous evening. Had her father been a more lenient man, he would have taken her early morning arrival home into consideration and at least delayed her work shift—if not cut it entirely—so she could catch up on the sleep she missed. He was a stickler for solid work turnout regarding attendance, however, and often said there was no excuse _not_ to show up.

Vince had told her on numerous occasions she could be sick or tired at work just as easily as she could at home, and it was only one of the many principles he lived by. On an average day, Stephanie admired his unwavering set of ideals, but on the current day, it made her want to throttle him. She longed to be anywhere besides work, especially since it was Chris and Graham's first full day living in her home and she wanted to be around to make sure things ran smoothly for them. Luckily, she remembered to leave both of her phone numbers, cell and work, behind for her newest guests. That way if they ran into trouble and needed to contact her, they could.

Her travel dish of chicken noodle soup sat untouched on her desk with a thin, curving line of steam streaking through the air and announcing the food's piping hot temperature, and Stephanie sighed through pursed lips. Somewhere in between the meetings, conference calls, and storyline pitching, she had to find the time to ask her father to extend a job offer to a person he hadn't ever met. She fully expected him to give her a hard time, not only because of her request for a favor, but because she would have to explain yet _another_ person was living with her. It worried her parents enough when she allowed females she didn't know into her home, but it would become 10 times worse when they found out her latest acquisition was of the male persuasion.

Their concerns made sense and, had Stephanie had a daughter of her own doing what she was, the same worries would have popped up in her own mind. It was rare to find pure, trustworthy people in the world, but she could tell she didn't have to worry with Chris. She sensed his goodness in a way she couldn't explain, but she recognized the purity in his heart and knew it resided within him in abundance. It wasn't like her to allow outside influences to interfere with her workday, but this was the exception to the rule, and the click of her office door opening alerted her to someone else's presence.

"Last I checked, I wasn't paying you to play with your hair," Vince announced. With widened eyes, she dropped her hands and scooted her chair in towards her desk.

"Sorry, Dad, I just got distracted," she answered. Fearfully, she glanced upward and was surprised to find that, although his words were marked by briskness and solemnity, there was a hint of a smile on his face as he watched her. "I have a lot on my mind, but it works out that you're here, because I actually needed to talk to you anyway."

Vince pulled his suit jacket sleeve up on his arm to check his watch before letting it back down again and leaning in her doorway, "I'm only here for a little bit, but I wanted to remind you of our meeting. You've got 10 more minutes to finish up what you're doing and then I need you in Conference Room C."

"It'll only take a second," she said, shooting him a pleading gaze, which carried an infallible track record of getting her what she wanted. She'd been fine-tuning it since she was old enough to walk, and it hadn't ever failed her before, so there was no reason not to whip it out of her arsenal in such a time of need.

"Well..." he hesitated, tilting his head from one side to the other until he sighed, which was a classic sign of his giving into her. "I suppose we can talk during my walk back to my office, but you've gotta make this quick."

"I will, I promise," Stephanie agreed. She rose from her seat with a flourish, making sure to grab her soup and take it on the go, since it was the only form of nutrition she would be able to depend on until she made it to her lunch break later that afternoon. She strolled over to Vince and he held the door open for her, following closely behind.

"So, what is this all about?" Vince inquired, leading her down the hallway, which she noticed was less busy than usual. Tuesdays tended to be fairly calm around the office, but it was also heavy in staff meetings, so it was possible everyone else had already thrown themselves headfirst into their responsibilities and didn't have time to meander. She wished she could say the same of herself.

"I needed to see if we have any openings here for a friend of mine. He needs a job, and I was thinking we could start him off as office staff and he could move up once he gains experience."

"I don't need anybody else right now, and you know that. You're in charge of plenty of the hiring that goes on around here, and we already discussed that we aren't bringing anyone new in for at least the next several months," Vince said, shoving his left hand in his pocket while he studied a packet of papers he held in the other.

"I know, but the thing is, I need you to make an exception for me," Stephanie requested, already anticipating his objections. "Before you say anything, you have to realize I wouldn't ask for something like this unless it was extremely important. This person is in dire straits, and I told them I would do my best to get them a job here so they would be bringing in some sort of income."

"Right, and who is this person you speak of?"

They turned the corner, and Stephanie nodded in greeting to a couple of her co-workers, careful not to spill her soup in the process. "His name is Chris."

"And you know him how?" Vince waved her on.

"Actually, this might sound strange, but I just met him last night after we taped Raw in Winnipeg."

"How is he going to work from here if he lives in Canada?"

"That's the thing—he doesn't live in Canada any longer. He lives at...at my house."

Vince stopped abruptly, and Stephanie mirrored his actions, cringing as she imagined the verbal assault she was in for. She had brought another person home, and he wouldn't allow her to hear the end of it. As if that wasn't bad enough, he would rush to call Linda and tell her the news, and then they would both sit her down for an impromptu 'intervention', in which they explained the dangers of allowing strangers into her home. She couldn't fault them for caring, but Stephanie was selective as far as who she let onto her property, and Chris didn't present a problem for her at all. He seemed a good man with his head on straight and who had clear goals for the future.

"Don't you dare tell me you brought another stranger into your house."

"He had no place to go," Stephanie said, her words followed by Vince's infamous scowl. "When I came across him, I was in a coffee shop with Trish and he was asking the employees if they could spare any food. He has a young son and he had nothing to feed him and nowhere to go. I couldn't just leave them behind, Dad. I'm sorry if you're upset, but I wouldn't have been able to face myself in the mirror if I had ignored him and left him behind with his precious little boy."

"It is _not_ your..." Vince started, pausing as an office assistant walked by. He waited until they left and no one else was within earshot before starting again, "Your job is not to save the world, Stephanie. Your job is to be here every weekday doing the best you know how. I understand you worry for people and want them to have as many luxuries as you do, but, dammit, you're not Superwoman!" he growled fiercely. "You can't keep letting these people you don't even know into your house. That's a good way to get yourself raped or killed!"

"I understand that, but if he was a bad man and wanted to do something to me, he already would have by now."

"Is that supposed to set my mind at ease?" Vince quizzed, voice dripping with sarcasm. While his response was bordering on harsh, Stephanie couldn't hold it against him, because it was only the undying love of a parent coming through, and she anticipated understanding the feeling someday when she bore children of her own. He wanted her to be safe, and she was lucky to have a caring father who fought for her to have only the best in life.

"No, but he's got a young son, and I can tell he's not a bad guy. All he wants is to get his son in school, get a job, and save up enough money to move out of my place. He's not mooching or planning on staying a long time. He wants to find his own way and get out in a home of his own. I'm just doing this to give him a jump start."

"I don't agree with this, and I won't keep helping you bring these strays home."

"Dad..." she groaned, pressing her eyes closed and hitting her internal refresh button before meeting his gaze once more, "please don't talk about them like that. They're not strays, and you of all people should know what it feels like to live without anything. Remember how hurt you were back when you were younger and had nothing?"

"I remember I recovered on my own and didn't go living with a young woman I didn't even know. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to help you with housing a bunch of strangers. This is getting completely out of hand, and it's not my choice who you bring into your home, but it _is_ my decision whether or not to hire this man. We don't have a place here for him, and my advice to you is to kindly send him back home to Canada. He needs to find his own way," Vince stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my office and grab my work folder so we can get to this meeting."

"But, Dad, I—"

"My decision is final," he cut in, sending her a pointed glanced before turning on his heel and continuing down the hall without her.

Stephanie's heart was shattered, but she would find a way to keep her promise to Chris. He was expecting her to pull through and help him find a job and, come hell or high water, she would provide him the means with which to land a position with a reliable company. As she slunk back to her office taking small sips of her soup, Stephanie remembered Vince's previous comment about how she was in charge of plenty of the hiring around Titan Towers. Bringing new people in was one of her many job duties, and that was when the rather deceptive idea presented itself to hire Chris right under her father's nose.

He could pass through undetected, and by the time Vince discovered what she had done, Chris would already be an accomplished employee with the skills necessary to move up the company's corporate ladder. It was the most brilliant plan she could conjure up while running on such little sleep, and it was also foolproof enough that she didn't worry they would be found out prematurely. The majority of the office workers remained on the first floor for the entirety of their shift, so the chances of Vince ever crossing paths with Chris was miniscule, at best. As she returned to her office, Stephanie went to her filing cabinet and pulled out a job application. She could get Chris to fill it out later that night and they would be good to go by sunrise the following morning.

The satisfaction stemming from keeping her promise was sugar sweet.

The moment the driver arrived at Stephanie's house and asked Chris where he desired to be driven, his previously struggling self-assurance returned in waves. Having a place to stay gave him the power to exercise greater confidence in his everyday life, and it felt phenomenal to have all the doors that were previously closed to him opening back up. He hadn't a clue where they were going, so Chris asked to be brought to the nearest public elementary school. They had an easygoing driver who gladly obliged and told him the closest school was Covington Elementary.

It was only a few miles from Stephanie's house and was a superior learning establishment, according to the driver. As long as the curriculum was acceptable and the teachers displayed genuine compassion for their students, Chris saw no problem enrolling Graham. Since it was the middle of the school year and rapidly nearing Christmas break, he anticipated starting Graham at the beginning of January but was willing to put him in immediately if school officials thought that was best. The ride was short and pleasant, and before he knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot of Graham's potentially new school.

"Here we go, Graham. You ready?" Chris asked. He didn't want to make too big of a deal out of attending a new school, because he was concerned it might make Graham nervous, but, at the same time, he wanted him to be excited for a splash of something new in his life. Chris tried to raise his child not to fear change, and he hoped he was succeeding.

"I'm ready!" he exclaimed, hopping out as soon as Chris helped him open his door. After thanking the driver, Chris grabbed Graham's hand and led him into the school, not knowing what to expect when they got inside. He figured he was over-thinking the situation, but he was a loving father and couldn't help himself. His son had gone through and seen more heartbreak than many adults, but the time had come for a major turnaround, and Chris wanted to accompany him ever step of the way and make the transition as smooth and painless as possible.

"Are you going to make a lot of friends?"

"Yep, I'll have lots of best friends," Graham said seriously.

"I know you will. You're a good, funny kid, and I'm sure everyone will love you."

"They _have_ to love me, Dad," he laughed, as if it was the most obvious point in the world, and Chris beamed down at him. Without his son, he didn't think he ever would have found a true reason to smile, and he thanked God for him every single day.

"You're right—they do. You're too great of a person for them not to," he responded, pulling the door open and holding it for Graham to enter first.

The day had started out well and he hoped, for their sake, it remained on track. Breakfast had been delightful, and they were able to meet the cook, Sara, who was even more pleasant than Chris could have imagined. After a delectable morning feast that included fresh fruit, pancakes, bacon, and scrambled egg whites, Sara provided him both of Stephanie's contact numbers, which she left on a sticky note for him in case he needed anything. Chris decided right away he would only use them for emergency situations, because he didn't want to bother her at work and become a nuisance.

As their shoes pattered against the polished marble floor, Chris took notice of the school's trophy case near the front office door. It was filled to the max with evidence of the mark their sports teams made, which came in the form of an endless line of trophies, and the hallways remained hushed in the wake of the first bell announcing the start of the school day. From what he could tell, it appeared to be a nice place to attend school, and Chris could picture Graham going there each day. It was refreshing to think both he and Graham would easily fall into a routine and have a place to call home without having to suffer through an adjustment period. He pulled the office door open and ushered Graham inside, walking straight to the front desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you this morning?" an older woman greeted them. She wore a button-down floral shirt and a pair of eyeglasses hung from a chain around her neck. Her eyes shone brightly, and she seemed to genuinely enjoy her job.

"Hi, I'm Chris, and this is my son, Graham," he gestured.

"Hi," Graham stuck his hand out, and Chris could practically see the woman melting in a puddle of goo simply from the cuteness overload of Graham's actions. She took his hand and shook it, smiling kindly.

"Hello there, sweet child. I'm so pleased to meet you," she greeted.

"We just moved here and I'm looking to start him in school. I don't know whether it's better for me to have him start right away or if you would recommend having him come in after Christmas break so he can start fresh," Chris stated.

"As a standard rule of thumb, I feel it's best to get them in right away, but in this case, I'd say he should be fine starting at the beginning of January since we're so close to the end of the semester," she replied, scooting back in her rolling chair. She licked the tip of her thumb and index finger before using then to pull a packet of papers from the nearby shelf, and she slipped it onto the desk in front of Chris. She reached for a clipboard as well and pinned the papers to it before placing a pen on top. "We'll need you to fill these out, and we can go from there."

"Great, thank you," Chris said, grabbing the clipboard and leading Graham to take a seat in the row of chairs across the room. When they were left alone with their thoughts, he leaned over while printing Graham's name onto the first sheet and asked, "What do you think of this place? It seems pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and I want to come here and play sports and eat lunch."

"And get good grades, right?" Chris reminded, nudging him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yup," Graham nodded jovially, leaning against Chris's arm while he filled in the blank boxes on the first sheet.

Chris felt incredibly blessed in that moment and was thankful for all the good to be found in second chances. With a sprinkling of luck and the grace of Stephanie on their side, there was nothing he and Graham couldn't accomplish as a team. He was going to take his blessings and run with them, not stopping for even a second until he built a new life for himself. The light at the end of their tunnel had finally made its presence known, choosing to show itself when he had been trapped in his most desperate time of need—but that was then, and this was now.

The first phase of their fresh start was officially underway.


	6. She Who Lightens Burdens

"Dad, you're never going to believe what happened to me and Graham," Chris announced.

Graham perked up at the sound of his name, turning back to smile at Chris before returning his attention to the cartoon playing out on the flat screen television in the downstairs sitting room. After enrolling Graham in school earlier that day and making plans to start him off at the conclusion of Christmas break, Chris remembered himself and realized he hadn't let his dad in on his good fortune. His retreat from Canada had been such a hasty one he hadn't thought to call and tell him what was going on, but with Sara preparing dinner in the kitchen and Stephanie's arrival from work coming at any minute, he took advantage of his last few minutes of free time to make a phone call. When he and Graham arrived home earlier that morning, they briefly met baby Caylie, who was being cared for by her nanny — an older black woman with short, curly hair cut close to her head.

Caylie was a lively girl with fluffy, golden locks of hair framing her face and sky blue eyes, which seemed to perpetually dance with glee as she aimed her gummy, semi-toothless smile at anyone who happened to be passing by. Chris had taken her hand, rubbing his thumb over it to greet her, and Graham offered a greeting of his own, though he was more timid in his approach, having not had as much experience with babies. The nanny was bright and friendly, welcoming them to the group before she whisked Caylie off for a bottle and he and Graham were left to their own devices once more. It was the first time Chris had ever felt so at home in a place with people he barely knew, and it just went to show that a little kindness from strangers went a long way.

"I'll try to help as much as I can with whatever's going on," Ted offered, anticipating Chris was going to express disdain at some misfortune he suffered at the hands of the trials of life. Chris smiled, thinking his father was going to be in for the greatest shock of all when he hit him with a little dose of his new reality.

"No, it's nothing bad. It's actually really good news, but it's a little hard to believe. I'm still trying to process it myself, to be honest," Chris explained, eyes darting furtively around the room to make sure he and Graham were still alone. They could have stayed up in their bedrooms for guaranteed privacy, but Graham had grown restless just sitting around, and Chris wanted to find something else for him to do, hence the television-watching.

"You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?" Ted wondered.

"I moved to Connecticut with Graham," he blurted out. Ted fell into a stunned silence, most likely wondering where and how Chris could have acquired the sudden wealth to make such a large move. "I was in a coffee shop with Graham last night in Winnipeg, and it just so happened that's where they were taping Raw last night."

"Raw?"

"Come on, Dad, you know what Monday Night Raw is. It's the wrestling show I always watch...or, always _used_ to watch back when I had a house."

"Oh, well, I don't know, I'm not into that stuff," he muttered.

"I know you're not, but you at least know the McMahons, who are in charge of the whole company, right?"

"Uh..." Ted paused.

"All right, never mind," Chris waved it off, not having the patience to explain it all. The only reason Chris grew up as a wrestling fan was because of his grandmother, but neither of his parents had been fond of the sport, and Ted probably couldn't have cared less what was taking place in the current WWE product. "Anyways, I just so happened to meet Stephanie McMahon, who's the owner's daughter. She was in town for the show, and she overheard..." Chris trailed off, wondering if he was about to give away too much information.

He hadn't ever told his father about his attempts to secure food for his son by traveling around to different restaurants and asking for it like a beggar. Ted was experiencing financial trouble similar to what Chris had been in, and he knew if his father had understood the full extent of how bad things had been for him and Graham, he never would have forgiven himself for not being able to help. Since he hadn't wanted his dad to stress or feel bad about the horrendous living conditions he and Graham had been subjected to, he always kept their problems a secret, and even though they had left that life behind for one of great luxury, Chris didn't feel the need to dig up old wounds. The best course of action would be to deflect to another topic, which Chris was thankfully skilled at.

"She overheard what?" Ted asked.

"Well, she heard me talking about what a hard time I was having with taking care of Graham because of not having much money," Chris replied as he internally patted himself on the back for a job well done. His father was none the wiser to the truth. "She offered for me and Graham to come stay with her so we could get on our feet, so we're living in her house in Connecticut. It's this really huge, nice place and she's also going to get me a job, so as soon as I start making money, I'll send some over to you. I know you're having a tough time just like Graham and I have been."

"Sounds fishy to me," Ted responded. "Some woman who doesn't even know you is suddenly inviting you into her house? You better check that out and make sure you're not getting yourself wrapped up in something shady."

While Chris could understand his father's concern, it was unfounded, because Stephanie was enough of a public figure that Chris was certain he would have already been made aware if she was caught up in anything devious. She was simply a pleasant woman who wanted to help those in need, and with a young son to take care of, he was in no position to turn down her assistance. "It's not the way you think it is, Dad. Stephanie's really well-known and is on TV all the time, so she's got all this money and just wants to help people who are less fortunate than her. She's got other people living in her house too, who were here before me and Graham, and she's helping to get them set up with a better life just like us."

"If it seems like a good situation then go for it, but I want you to make sure Graham is safe," Ted pointed out. "He's the most important person in all that."

"I know," Chris replied. The lack of enthusiasm in Ted's response told Chris he didn't understand the weight of Stephanie's actions. Ted wasn't aware who she was, so he didn't realize how much she was going out on a limb for him and Graham, and Chris figured there was no way he could make him understand, short of inviting him out to Connecticut so he could see the house they were staying in for himself. "It's a good situation though, and I wouldn't have brought Graham here if I didn't think so. He's got his own room here and I got him enrolled in school, so things are going good. Just be happy for us, please."

"I am happy. I just want you to be careful, that's all," Ted reiterated.

"We are," Chris assured him.

They spoke for several minutes, discussing everything from their current situation to what their short-term goals were to make a better future for themselves. It wasn't until Chris heard a slight commotion in the next room that he realized someone else had entered the house, and a few seconds after that, he recognized Stephanie's bubbly laughter. A flutter rippled through his stomach, one of excitement and eagerness, and all he cared to do in that moment was see Stephanie. Each time he saw her face and that winning smile, it gave him the drive to proceed with life and the faith to know that one day things would change drastically for the better. In fact, they already had.

After promising his father he would call him back later that night so they could talk some more, Chris hung up his phone and left Graham in front of the television, but not before leaning down to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek. He promised to be back soon and flitted through the large room into the kitchen, where he found Stephanie taste-testing a sample of food Sara held out to her on a wooden spoon. With briefcase still in hand, she accepted the bite and leaned back, closing her eyes and savoring the taste before she reopened them and sighed her approval. "That's the best sauce you've ever made. I'm sure everyone will love it."

Sara smiled brightly and accepted her compliment in stride as she got back to work, "I should have everything ready in about another twenty minutes."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Sara."

"You're very welcome," she replied. Stephanie turned to continue through the kitchen and probably reach the safety and comfort of her bedroom, but she paused after catching sight of Chris, her eyes brightening even more.

"Hey, welcome back," Chris waved awkwardly, silently admonishing himself for being such a massive dork whenever Stephanie was around. It was as if he transformed into that nerdy middle school child he used to be so many years prior, back when he hadn't known how to relate to girls or make them like him. Luckily, Stephanie was already fond of him, so he didn't have much work to do in that regard, as far as winning her over.

"Thanks, it's great to be back," she grinned, patting his arm when she reached him. "I'm going to unwind upstairs for a moment, but I'll talk to you at dinner about working for me, okay?"

"Great, thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you and Graham have a good day?" she asked, watching him in the way that made him feel as if she truly cared and wasn't just asking for the hell of it. She had a genuine compassion for people that extended past the point of basic generosity, and it wasn't difficult to see why she was so well-liked by everyone around her. It was nearly impossible not to connect with her on a deeper level, even after only hours of knowing her.

"We had a great day. I got him signed up for school, so that's one less thing to worry about."

"That's incredible. He's such a sweet little boy, and I'm sure he'll make friends and have people to play with really soon."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he replied. Stephanie reached out to lightly pinch his arm in a companionable manner, reminding him she would be down soon before she strode through the kitchen, the click of her heels announcing her exit. Chris shoved his hands in his pockets and watched every step she made until, finally, she disappeared from his view into the next room.

It wasn't until nearly another half hour later before everyone gathered in the dining room to enjoy a feast fit for a king — or a queen, for that matter. Graham was seated next to Chris, and Caylie was in a high chair on the opposite side of the table with Amanda, who had only stepped in the door a minute or two prior, having been running late from her job. She was a tall and lean young woman with rich brown hair that mimicked Stephanie's, and her eyes were a matching shade of brown. She was the juxtaposition of her daughter, making Chris assume Caylie had taken after her father with regard to her physical features.

On the table in front of them was a heaping bowl of penne pasta with pesto sauce, and a generous amount of fresh Parmesan had been grated over top of it. A steaming loaf of fresh-baked French bread accompanied the main course and had been sliced into a dozen individual-sized pieces, making Chris's mouth water when he spied the butter melting into each slice. The next bowl carried broccoli spears, swimming in a rich cheese sauce and cooked to perfection. Rounding out the meal was a platter of grilled chicken halves, which was a personal favorite of Chris's.

The food sat on a rotating table disk and operated in such a way that if someone needed food out of a bowl that was across from them, rather than having to ask someone to pass it over, they could turn the disk to bring the desired food to themselves. Stephanie was at the head of the table and made the first move, reaching for the tongs and selecting a piece of chicken for herself. Amanda, whom Chris and Graham had been briefly introduced to by Stephanie, turned her attention to skinning and cutting an apple for Caylie and distracted the baby with a strawberry yogurt cup while she completed the task. A hush had fallen over the room, with only the sound of clinking utensils breaking the silence as everyone chose their desired amounts of food and placed it on their awaiting plate.

Chris made sure to dish food out for Graham before helping himself to any of it and gave him a sample of everything to taste, despite the grossed-out face Graham made when Chris put broccoli on his plate. Stephanie caught sight of it and smiled but didn't say anything. It made Chris feel empowered as a parent to be able to provide his son such a hearty meal after all the nights they had fallen asleep with grumbling stomachs and heavy hearts. Even if he was indirectly providing the dinner, it brought a flood of relief to know he no longer had to explain to his son why they went without so much when everyone else seemed to be chugging along just fine.

"You need to try to eat your vegetables," Chris directed Graham. "They're good for you, and you want to be strong enough to play sports, don't you?"

"I have to be strong, or else I won't make the team," Graham's eyes widened seriously. Chris reached for his arm and held it up by the wrist.

"Flex for me," he requested. Graham did as he was told, and Chris felt along his arm, pretending to check his muscles. He frowned and said, "I feel some muscles trying to come through there, but they won't unless you eat a lot of foods that are good for you. That's why you need to try your broccoli. It's not for me — it's so you can be good at sports and help your team win."

"I have to eat it if I wanna be good," Graham said, falling for Chris's assessment hook, line, and sinker. When Chris glanced up, even Amanda had seen the humor in their conversation and was smiling jovially as her eyes darted between them. She paused on cutting the apple to hear what they were saying, and Chris smiled back before using his knife and fork to slice Graham's chicken.

"I went to school today!" Graham squealed, turning to Stephanie while he waited on Chris to finish prepping his food.

"You did?" Stephanie spoke around her bite and took a sip from her glass of iced tea.

"Yep, and Daddy says I get to go there and play sports. That's why I gotta eat my broccoli even though I don't really like it," he scrunched his nose.

"So I've heard," Stephanie smirked, tossing an amused look at Chris. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but I work around lots of big, strong wrestlers, Graham. They all have plenty of muscles, and you know what they told me their secret was?"

"What?" Graham asked, expressing his wide-eyed wonder in a single look.

Stephanie leaned in close and whispered, "They all eat their vegetables and drink their milk. Your Dad's absolutely right about what he told you."

Graham's eyes narrowed in determination as he searched the tabletop for milk, but when he didn't find anything except a glass of water and a glass of lemonade awaiting him, he turned back to her and asked, "Could I have some milk?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," she replied, placing her fork down and rising from her seat. Stephanie went to the cabinet to retrieve a small glass and filled it with milk at the refrigerator before bringing it back to the table and placing it in front of Graham as she took her seat. "There you go. You'll have great big muscles in no time at all as long as you keep this up."

"Thanks!" Graham exclaimed before picking his glass up and downing a large gulp.

"Yes, thank you," Chris spoke up behind him, in a more pointed manner to show his deeper appreciation for her help, and Stephanie sent him a wink.

"You're both welcome," she said, glancing across the table at Caylie, who was babbling animatedly as she banged the end of her spoon against the tray of her high chair. Stephanie reached out and ran her index finger over Caylie's cheek to greet her. "Hey, beautiful. What's gotten into you tonight? You're normally such a quiet, dainty little girl."

"Hi!" Caylie sent Stephanie a charming smile and accompanied it with a wave that reminded Chris of his own greeting to her when she'd first walked in the door from work. He snuck glances at them in between bites, enjoying the familial feeling their dinner had taken on. Everyone seemed comfortable to be around each other, and all Chris could concentrate on was how he never wanted to lose such a feeling.

"Hi, precious," Stephanie said, poking her lightly in the stomach with her fingertip before she rose from her seat just far enough to kiss Caylie's forehead. She sat back down and resumed eating, making it a point to interact with everyone at the table in between bites. "Did you have a good day, Manda?"

"Yeah, but I'm _so_ tired. I had to go to the drugstore on my lunch break and buy an energy drink, because I kept feeling like I was going to fall asleep at work. I wish I could go to bed early tonight, but I have to give Caylie a bath and then study for school," she explained.

"I'm sorry, hon," Stephanie replied sympathetically. Chris couldn't help but notice she was equally as sweet to everyone, and he grew more enamored by her every second. He could honestly say she was the most compassionate person he had ever known, and he hadn't even known her for all that long. "You just have to remember what you're working towards. I get tired too, especially at the mid-point of each week, but you have to set your sights on the end goal and use that as inspiration to keep going. Whenever you feel like you can't make it, just remember how good it will feel to finish school, get a good job, and support Caylie the way you want to."

"I just want her to be proud of me when she's older, you know?" Amanda asked. Chris didn't want to encroach on their conversation, but he understood all too well the feeling she spoke of, and it was something he experienced on a daily basis with Graham. Any parent who truly loved their kids struggled with feelings of only wanting to do things that would make their children look up to them someday. "I want her to think I did the best I could in the situation, and I also want her not to make the same mistakes as me. Not that I'm saying she's a mistake, because she's the best thing that ever happened to me, but I don't want her to rush into having kids like I did. There's so much more to do before you start a family."

"She'll understand that, and she _will_ be proud of you," Stephanie remarked. "When she sees how hard you fought to give her a better life, it's going to make her see how much you always loved her."

"You'll always love me, right, Caylie?" Amanda leaned in towards her daughter, brushing her hand gently over her nose to remove a small dot of yogurt she had dolloped onto herself while eating. "Will you always love Mama?"

"Love, Mama," Caylie said, reaching out towards her. Amanda leaned in to kiss her palm and rubbed the top of her head.

"Good, because Mama loves you too," she said, resigning herself to eating her meal.

By the time the plates were cleared and everyone had drifted into the sitting room, Chris was growing antsy to hear from Stephanie. He didn't want to pester her for a job, but he was eager to start as soon as possible, because the longer he sat in her home doing nothing, the longer it would take him to earn money. While Stephanie didn't seem to mind his living with her, Chris needed to pay his own way in order to feel like a man, so he decided if she didn't bring work up within the next 15 minutes, he was going to approach her about it. Stephanie always seemed open to talking, so he didn't think he would come off as an annoyance if he simply broached the topic in a respectable way.

As it turned out, after making sure the kitchen was in order, Stephanie already had plans of her own to take him aside. She stepped into the room and watched the movie playing on the television for a moment, smiling down at Graham each time he laughed at the funny parts. Chris caught a flash of something from the corner of his eye and turned to her, eyes lighting up on sight. "Can I see you upstairs for a moment?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," Chris nodded, glancing back at Graham. "Should I..." he pointed to him and trailed off.

"You're welcome to leave him down here to watch, but he can also come up with us if that would make you more comfortable," Stephanie offered.

"Graham, do you want to watch the movie or come with me and Stephanie?" Chris inquired.

"Movie," was all Graham said without even bothering to turn around, and both adults shared a laugh.

Stephanie started up the stairs first, with Chris following anxiously behind, and when they reached the top, he trailed her into her bedroom. The top floor was quiet, with Amanda and Caylie having already retreated to their designated room at the end of the hall. Chris could see why Stephanie wasn't bothered by them staying with her, because they were extremely respectful guests who generally fended for themselves, and he hoped his arrival with Graham wouldn't throw things for a loop. He wanted to adhere to the standard Amanda had set and fly under the radar, for the most part.

Chris entered the room, leaving the door wide open as Stephanie went to the side of her bed and took a seat, pulling her briefcase into her lap. She sorted through papers while Chris stood near the door with his hands in his pockets and, after locating precisely what she was after, Stephanie pulled the papers out and rose from the bed. Crossing the room to where Chris stood, she held them out, saying, "This is basically a job application. Just fill all this information out and I'll take care of the rest. I'll also have Sergio bring in some business clothing for you to try on, and after you've picked out what you want to wear to work, you can come in with me. We'll start you next Monday, bright and early."

"Wow, so that's it?" Chris asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I don't have to interview with you or anything?"

"I think living in the same house is enough of an interview, don't you?" she teased, nudging him in the arm. "No, seriously though, you're a nice guy and I'd be happy to have you working for our company. I predict you'll bring great things to the table, and I can't wait."

"So, who's Sergio?"

"Oh," Stephanie swiped her hand through the air at his question, pausing to giggle, "he's my stylist, and he's just the most fun guy you could ever meet. He's super sweet and he can help you put together an outfit for any occasion. He'll get you fitted for a suit and then you'll be able to pick out some styles. We'll make sure you get shoes, ties, shirts, and the whole works."

"The only thing is, I'm pretty much short on money until I start my new job so...how's this gonna work? Do you know what it'll cost?" Chris wondered, cracking his knuckles as he dreaded her naming an outlandish price he would never be able to afford. Stephanie brought a placating hand down on his arm, sending a ripple of warmth through his skin as she met his gaze.

"Consider it a gift from me to you. You don't need to worry about paying for it. Just enjoy the next several days with your son until you start your job."

"Thank you so, _so_ much," Chris said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Graham and I would be nowhere without your help, and I don't even know how to ever make you understand how grateful we are. You're just the most incredible person, and I...I don't even know what to say."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I can see into your heart, and I know you're thankful," she assured him. "When does Graham start school?"

"Not until January. It's so close to Christmas break the school said it would be okay if I just started him after it ends," Chris explained.

"We'll have to ask Sergio to bring in some clothes for him as well," Stephanie said. She rushed back to bed and took a seat, where she reached for an open notepad on her side table and scribbled a note for herself. She completed her reminder and smiled at Chris, "I've got you both covered. Caylie's outgrowing her baby clothes too, so I'm just going to have some things brought in for her and Amanda over the weekend. We'll make a whole day of it, maybe even have an indoor picnic in the movie room afterwards."

"Thank you, Stephanie — for the job, a place to live, food to eat. Thank you for everything, really," Chris said, voice cracking with emotion. Stephanie nodded, her own tone wavering passionately when she replied.

"It's a pleasure and an honor to help."


	7. Boldly Angelic

Chris was snapped awake at once on Saturday morning, though he couldn't tell whether he had awoken naturally or if an outside force had snatched him so abruptly from the safety of his slumber. That thought was followed by the sounding of a solid knock at his bedroom door, which both answered his question and evoked a low sigh of defeat from the back of his throat. The door was unlocked, as he always left it in case Graham needed him during the night, but whoever was at the door must not have felt comfortable entering without gaining his official seal of approval. Chris cleared his throat and tossed the covers off his body, stumbling to the door sleepily and covering his mouth to block out a yawn.

A chirpily smiling Stephanie was waiting for him on the other side of the door after he finally yanked it open, and through his drowsy haze, he couldn't help but match her upbeat expression. It wasn't until Chris glanced downward a few seconds later that he noticed Graham standing at Stephanie's side, his hand tucked neatly inside hers as his eyes danced in excitement. He began bouncing on his feet as he shouted, "Daddy, guess what we got you?"

"You got me something?" Chris asked, scratching his bare chest as another yawn escaped him. "What did you get?"

"Our car!" Graham announced, letting go of Stephanie's hand as he clapped with delight. While he enjoyed his own celebration in the hallway, Stephanie leaned against the door frame and trained her eyes on Chris's.

"I remembered you asked to have your car shipped from Winnipeg, so I sent a company to go pick it up and bring it here. It's sitting right out front, so all you'll have to do is get it registered and get new plates, which I can help you take care of," Stephanie said. She opened her mouth to continue, paused when she thought better of it, then went through with vocalizing her thought when the need to voice it won out. "I thought maybe a little slice of home might make you feel better, more at ease."

"It does," Chris replied, putting in a great deal of effort to awake to the point of full alertness and regain his bearings. "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"You're more than welcome. I was planning on telling you when you woke up, but Graham came downstairs and caught me having it towed into the driveway, so he wanted to come up and surprise you," she explained. Having calmed after his initial dose of jubilance wore off, Graham returned to Stephanie's side and hugged her loosely around the leg. "It ended up working out great, because we got a little bit of bonding time in, didn't we, Graham?"

"Yep, we did! We ate cereal and played a questions game, 'cause we wanted to tell each other questions," Graham replied, grinning proudly at Chris. It was the happiest Chris had seen his son in a long while, and he was thrilled to finally have the tide turning in their favor. It had taken a long enough while, but all the efforts they made to claw their way to the top had paid off.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. What kind of questions were they?" Chris wondered.

"They were about me and Stephy," Graham announced before clarifying, "She says I could call her that name instead of Stephanie." Chris nodded along in interest as Graham continued, "We asked stuff about each other, and her favorite ice cream is cookies 'n cream, and her favorite movie is Shiny, and her favorite — "

"Slow down there, kiddo," Chris stopped him, laughing at his unbridled enthusiasm before his eyebrow raised in confusion and he turned his focus back to Stephanie. "Wait, there's a movie called Shiny?"

"No, he meant to say The Shining," she chuckled.

"Oh man, horror movies are right up my alley," Chris said, then before he had time to stop himself, the words were leaving his mouth, "Maybe we could watch it together sometime."

His expectation was that Stephanie would take it the wrong way and think he was coming on too strong, but she didn't seem to notice at all and, in fact, appeared happy he extended the offer, as she replied, "That would be great. We'll have to do that, and I really mean it. We'll set a time aside, okay?"

"Sounds awesome," he answered. "Graham, I'm gonna get some bath water running for you, and while you're in there, I can grab a shower of my own. Go get some fresh clothes you'll be able to change into, okay?"

"I will," Graham said, scurrying off to his room across the hallway as Chris's eyes trailed him until he disappeared from sight.

"Thanks for hanging out with the kid," Chris smiled. "I know he can be a handful."

"It was no problem at all, plus, Caylie was already awake, so I had her with me too," she waved him off. "Graham's a big ball of energy, but he's also a complete angel and I had fun with him, I really did. We had a little bit of cereal, but Sara's making us all an actual breakfast, so go ahead and shower and just come down when you finish. The food should all be ready by then, and I'll also have your car keys waiting at the table for you."

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome so much," she winked before strolling away from his door and towards the opposite end of the hall to check on Amanda.

Chris couldn't stave off the enormous grin plastered to his face as he watched her retreat.

Their plentiful morning meal was as lively and carefree as feasts always were when everyone gathered around the table. Stephanie was incredibly self-aware and made it a point to focus on each of her houseguests equally, never making any of them feel left out or overlooked. Even when she was speaking to one person, she had a way of glancing over and smiling at everyone else as her own little way of letting them know she hadn't forgotten their presence. Stephanie was the kind of person others dreamed of meeting, although most were never lucky enough to have the pleasure.

If Chris was being honest with himself, he hadn't thought people like Stephanie existed, up until the point when he actually met her. The world seemed such a cold, calculating place in which he would have to create his own destiny if he ever wanted to get anywhere in life. Most people saw fit to kick him while he was down and make his misfortunes that much worse, but Stephanie was the first ray of sunshine that had beamed down through the rainclouds and made him feel as if his existence was actually worth a damn. He wasn't on the earth by mistake or random chance — rather, he existed because it was meant to be all along.

If it took the rest of his life to prove himself to Stephanie, he would do that just to make her see how grateful he was for all she provided him and his son. Chris imagined himself being a success story someday, and when he spoke to people about how he'd made his dreams turn to reality, he would tell them all about Stephanie and her undying belief in him as a person. In her, all things were possible, and since he didn't have much longer to live in her house until he would be finding his own place to share with Graham, Chris wanted to hold onto her for what little time he had left. She was his guardian angel and, as such, it would be no easy feat to loosen his grasp and move on, but it was a necessary evil.

Chris sat with his chin pressed to his palm, eyes glossing over Stephanie, until he realized the room had fallen silent and everyone was staring at him. Graham had set his fork down on his plate and was studying Chris with a slightly ajar mouth, probably wondering what his deal was. Flushing in embarrassment, Chris asked, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"We lost you there for a second, didn't we?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel, Chris. She's pretty amazing and it takes a while to get used to," Amanda cut in, sending him a knowing glance from across the table. "I used to focus in on her all the time when I first got here, and I still do, but I'm better at hiding it now."

"Oh, stop it," Stephanie laughed, her cheeks reddening as she suffered her own dose of bashfulness. "I'm just a regular girl."

"There's something about you, though," Amanda told her. "I don't know how to explain it, but you're really captivating."

"And charming," Chris added.

"Stephy's fun!" Graham exclaimed, wanting to get in on the complimenting. The only person who remained silent was Caylie, though that was mostly from her lack of having a handle on a solid vocabulary than disagreement with the opinions being voiced.

"What a lovefest I've woken up to," Stephanie joked as she broke off a piece of her biscuit. "You guys make me feel so good. It's just one of the many reasons I love having you here."

Breakfast breezed by with lighthearted banter and, by the time the dishes were cleared from the table, Sergio had been let in by Stephanie's housekeeper. He was an olive-skinned man of short stature, though he didn't need the assistance of great height because his colorful personality gave him enough of a boost on its own. He bore charisma by the ton and couldn't possibly have gone unnoticed in any roomful of people, unless he put in a conscious effort to go incognito. His jet black hair had been slicked away from his face with gel and possibly mousse, and Chris thought he noticed a thin line of black eyeliner decorating his eyes, though he couldn't be certain.

Not only did Sergio take it upon himself to start the greetings and introductions off, but he also brought a present for every person living in the home — a lily plant for Stephanie, a rose trio bouquet for Amanda, a boxed cologne set for Chris, a cluster of brownie pops for Graham, and a stuffed teddy bear for Caylie. Stephanie must have made mention of the people staying in her house, and Sergio saw fit to arrive bearing gifts. After everyone thanked him profusely, Stephanie led them all up the stairs and stopped in front of a room Chris hadn't yet seen the inside of before. It had been nearly an entire week since he and Graham moved in with Stephanie, and most of the rooms in her house remained a mystery, cut off from the outside world.

Chris very well could have gone snooping around the house when she was at work, since he ran a low risk of being caught by the cook or nanny, but he didn't act on such impulses, because it didn't feel right to explore without permission. Stephanie had been nice enough to invite him to stay, and he didn't want to impede on her privacy just to satisfy his own nosy mind. Other than the small cluster of bedrooms on the second floor, he hadn't a single clue what the other rooms held, but he was about to find out about at least one more of them. Stephanie turned the handle of a set of double doors and pushed them open to reveal an open space, reminiscent of a oversized closet room.

It was grandiose in appearance, and each window was draped in its own set of crisp, golden curtains, which were drawn back to allow the sun to shine through. The center of the room was empty, save for offsetting tufted benches, which were adorned with cushioned seats and black armrests that followed the chair down to the legs and curved where they met the carpet. The back and side walls of the rooms were littered with clothing racks, and with a simple snap of his fingers, Sergio's assistants appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began filling each of the racks in quite a particular order. It wasn't difficult to tell which person each rack was meant for, as it became apparent when they saw the types and sizes of clothing being loaded onto each one.

A contemporary black sofa, decorated by both black and flowered pillows, sat against the front edge of the room, which made perfect sense, since there was little room anywhere else. Stephanie waved everyone inside while the clothing was being transferred and wordlessly directed them to the sofa. Amanda acted natural, as if she already knew what was going on, but Chris had to make a conscious effort not to gape at the sheer volume of clothing. As if that wasn't enough, by the time he had taken a seat and Graham climbed into his lap, the assistants were wheeling in shoe boxes, placing them in their respective spots as Sergio flicked through the clothing on the racks and stared his nose down at each article as he assessed its likeability.

Stephanie went to stand beside him and they fell into easy, but quiet, chatter. Normally, Chris would have been interested in what they spoke of, but he was too much in shock to be bothered with eavesdropping. He essentially had an entire clothing store at his fingertips, and it was the closest he had been to such high-quality goods in years. A week prior, just seven days into the past, Chris wouldn't have foreseen, in his wildest dreams, living a life like the one he and Graham had stumbled upon. If someone would have come to him when he was driving around helplessly in his car back in Winnipeg, hoping someone would take pity on him and offer food for the day, he never would have believed the turn his luck would take.

"Daddy?" Graham whispered, turning around in Chris's lap as he gazed up uncertainly.

"What's up, kid?"

Graham leaned in close and cupped his hands around Chris's ear, asking, "Are those clothes gonna be ours to keep?"

"I think so, but let's wait and see what Stephanie says, all right?"

"Okay," he nodded.

Satisfied with his father's answer, Graham leaned back against his chest, and Chris patted his leg gently while they watched on in awe. Caylie began fussing in Amanda's lap, so she put her down on the floor, where she toddled to one of the seats across the room and attempted to climb into it. Amanda rose from the sofa and watched on at a safe distance, should she need to step in if Caylie was to get herself into any kind of trouble. Her cell phone began ringing and she pulled it out of the side pocket of her jeans, glancing down at the display before she jerked her head up in surprise.

"It's my mom!" she directed at Stephanie, holding her phone up while it rang and pointing at it in astonishment. From what Chris gathered over the bits and pieces he picked up on during their meals, Amanda had a major falling out with both of her parents after she left home to live with Stephanie, and they hadn't spoken for a while because of it. Amanda's mom had tried to get in contact with her by calling, but Amanda allowed her anger to get in the way and ignored her calls each time they came through. Stephanie had been the one to suggest she answer and hear her mom out the next time she tried to make contact, and it appeared that time had come sooner, rather than later. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, honey. I'll keep an eye on Caylie," Stephanie assured her. Sure enough, when Amanda exited the room, Stephanie crossed over towards the chairs and ducked down behind the one Caylie was playing on, popping up from behind it as she smiled down at her. "What are you doing down there, you little bugger?"

A jolly laugh that formed in the pits of her little belly sent Caylie spiraling into a bevy of giggles and she fell down on her bottom, finding Stephanie's antics hilarious. She let out two thrilled squeals in quick succession, and Stephanie rounded the chair and knelt down beside her. Using both hands to boost herself back up from the floor, Caylie reached out for Stephanie, who scooped her up in her arms and carried her over to the rack that was clearly meant for her. It held a wide assortments of toddler clothing, from jumpers to sweaters to leggings, and Sergio exchanged words with Stephanie once again when he finished tidying up the racks a minute later.

"All right, it looks like we're ready," Stephanie turned her attention to Chris and Graham, waving them over with a flourish of her hand. "Chris, we've got some casual clothing for you to pick out, but I also had work clothing brought in like we talked about. Go through it, pick what you like, and you can keep whatever you want. The shoe boxes underneath your racks are also for you, and I ordered according to the sizes you told me, so try those on and see which ones work for you."

"This is great," Chris gushed. "The store comes to us, huh?"

"It sure does," she smiled, pointing Graham's rack of clothing out, which was right beside Chris's. "Those are for you, Graham. I know you're starting school soon, so we went through and picked out the trendiest stuff we could find for this season. Let me know which ones you like, okay?"

"I can't..." Graham trailed off, eyes darting bashfully around the room.

"You can't do what?" Stephanie questioned, bouncing Caylie in her arms. She hunched forward and beckoned Graham over with her finger. "Come tell me what's wrong. You can even whisper it in my ear if you want to and it'll be our little secret," she offered. Graham went to her, cupping her ear in the same way he had with Chris moments earlier, and though Chris was sorting through a row of ties, he kept his gaze trained on them as well, wanting to know what was going on. When Graham pulled away, Stephanie nodded her understanding as she replied, "You can have your privacy. See those curtained-off sections in the corners?"

"Uh-huh," Graham nodded.

"Those are dressing rooms, so you can get changed in there. Just pull the curtain back, go inside, and shut it," she instructed patiently, and Chris couldn't keep the smile off his face as he listened in. It was just like Graham to get nervous changing in front of people, but Chris couldn't fault him for that. Even though he was a child, Graham was getting old enough to be aware of his privacy and wanted to set clear boundaries for himself, which Chris could respect as a parent. "Once you've got your clothes on, you can come out here and show your dad how you look. It's easier to see yourself out here, since this is where all the full-length mirrors are."

"I got sunglasses!" Graham exclaimed at once, sliding them out of a space he discovered on the side of his rack. They still had the tags on, but he disregarded them as he placed them over his eyes and modeled them for Chris. "Look, Dad!"

"I see them, they're really nice. You gonna keep 'em?"

"Yeah, I want them," Graham nodded vigorously as Stephanie directed him to a large basket, where he was to place all the items he wanted to keep, so they could be whisked away to his bedroom at a later time. Chris smiled as he watched Graham sort excitedly through his clothing, with Stephanie trailing close behind as she helped him put outfits together to try on. Chris had already chosen five work outfits by the time Amanda returned to the room, an uneasy smile forming on her face.

"How did it go?" Stephanie inquired.

"Well...it could have been better, I guess, but my mom asked me to go out for dinner with her and bring Caylie, so that's a start," Amanda said, reaching her arms out to take her daughter back from Stephanie.

"You're right, that sounds like a very good start. She's missed out on a lot of Caylie's life and — "

"Which was her choice," Amanda cut in defensively.

"I know that, and I'm not being critical of you, Manda," Stephanie reached out to rub her arm. "I'm just saying she hasn't been around much, so maybe this is her way of reaching out to build that relationship and bond with you and Caylie. I think only good things can come from this, and it'll also give you the chance to catch her up on how your schooling is going and all that."

"My dad still doesn't want to see me."

"Maybe he just couldn't make it," Stephanie guessed.

"No, it's not that," Amanda sighed. "My mom specifically told me he wasn't going to be there because he doesn't respect my decision to walk out on my family, as he put it. I did the only thing I knew how at the time. They were basically trying to force me into not having my daughter, and I don't think it was wrong for me to leave and come here instead. You've helped me more than anyone ever has."

"He'll come around, though. Give him some time," Stephanie suggested.

"I will," Amanda agreed.

"So, you know the drill, hon," Stephanie laughed. "Go sort through your racks and Caylie's and pick out whatever you like. I've got some stuff over here for myself, but I'll look at it a little later. I want to make sure everyone else gets what they need first."

"Thanks, Steph," she began to walk away but thought better of it and paused. "Do you think we can talk in private later? I just have a lot on my mind about my family, and I really need to vent to someone."

"Of course we can. I'll pull you aside when I can, but don't be afraid to remind me if it looks like I've forgotten."

"Okay, I won't," Amanda said, kissing the top of Caylie's head as she went through the sweaters and held them up to the baby to see what they might look like. Stephanie took a seat, tossing a smile Sergio's way before she lost herself in watching everyone try on their clothing, their eyes flashing with glee when they found something they liked particularly well. Stephanie couldn't possibly have come up with a better way to spend her day.

There was no greater joy than giving back.


	8. Actualizing a Vision

"What do you want for breakfast, Graham?" Stephanie asked, swishing her index finger over his arm in a sly attempt to gain his attention.

He sat unmoving at the dining room table, chin in hand as he stared grumpily at the tabletop below. Stephanie was decked out in her business suit, as she always was on weekday mornings, but this Monday was extra special, because it was Chris's first day on the job. He was putting the finishing touches on his look upstairs, and Graham was none too happy about it. She couldn't entirely blame him for being hesitant to spend the day in a large house that wasn't completely familiar to him yet, especially while his father was going to be away.

Stephanie's number one priority was to make sure everyone who lived with her was able to function soundly and as happily as possible, and she wanted Graham to feel at home while they were gone. It pained her heart to see the usually lively little boy with such bright eyes and a sunny disposition sitting alone, looking as if his entire world was crumbling down around him. That's the way it must have felt, and Stephanie imagined she would have suffered through the same setbacks had she been thrust into similar circumstances at such an exceptionally young age. Breakfast wasn't going to help or vaporize his dismay without warning, but it would serve as a healthy distraction to more complex emotions Graham wasn't yet prepared to sort through.

"You didn't touch your eggs and bacon, so that must mean you want something else, right?" she asked, biting her lip as she waited for a response. Graham didn't bother glancing up and, not one to lose heart or resolve, she tried again. "Do you want some yogurt and granola? It's really good."

Graham grumbled lowly but didn't offer a clear response, and his lack of zest for the day ahead was growing concerning. Before the opportunity arose for her to try to appeal to his senses through alternate means, Chris entered the kitchen in a black business suit, tailored perfectly to his build, and he sported a fresh shave and haircut, since his locks had grown shaggy over the course of several months. Stephanie whistled lowly and circled her finger in the air to indicate she wanted him to do a twirl. "Wow, you're quite a dashing man, aren't you? What do you think of your daddy's new look, Graham? He's going to be a hit at work today, isn't he?"

Graham took a single look at his father before lashing out at the first object he could find, which just so happened to be the glass of orange juice on the table in front of him. In a flash, he pushed it over, sending the cup flying as juice sloshed out all over the table. Stephanie jumped up in surprise while Graham ran out of the kitchen and into the next room, and she went for a roll of paper towels, but Sara stepped in and placed a halting hand on her arm. "It's okay, I'll make sure it's cleaned up."

"Thank you so much," Stephanie replied, turning to a dumbfounded Chris, who was at a complete loss for words. There was so much he needed to say, but the sounds wouldn't form, and all he could think about was how Graham had to be punished for acting out. It was one thing to be upset about the circumstances, but a whole other issue to behave disrespectfully. Offering a brief but sincere apology to both Stephanie and Sara, Chris jogged out of the kitchen and into the next room, where Graham was sprawled face-down on the couch.

"Sit up right now, young man," Chris ordered sternly, crossing in front of the couch and latching onto his arm to assist in pulling him up. Graham went limp to avoid compliance, so Chris used both of his hands to lift his small frame. "Graham, I mean it, sit up straight."

Chris hoisted his in the air and sat him down on his bottom, thrown off his game when he found tears trickling down Graham's cheeks. Granted, the onslaught of emotion didn't suddenly excuse his poor behavior, but it was enough cause for concern that Chris took his disciplinary voice down several notches as he knelt down in front of him. Chris grabbed onto both of Graham's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, rubbing his thumbs over top to comfort him. "What's the matter, kiddo? Tell me what's wrong and I'll do my best to make it better."

"Don't...go," he sobbed, flinging himself into Chris's arms as he hugged him around the neck. It wasn't like him to experience such extreme periods of separation anxiety, as Chris had sent him to school in Winnipeg with no problems. Graham was usually an incredibly independent child, which made his outburst even more puzzling. Chris did the only thing he knew how, which was to rub Graham's back and kiss his hair in hopes the gestures would serve the purpose of soothing him.

"Come on, Graham, you're a big boy now," Chris spoke softly, hoping his tone was placating. "You're going to be eight years old next year, and you don't need me nearly as much as you used to. You can do almost everything on your own, and it'll be the same way when you start school. You'll make friends, do your work, and play sports without needing any of my help at all, won't you?"

Graham didn't offer a response and continued clinging to Chris, his body riddled with brief spasms as he came down from his upset. Having a son who was so exceptionally mature for his age, Chris often forgot he was still a fragile little boy at heart and was going to have his moments when he craved nothing more than to be held in his father's arms. Chris stood only long enough to scoop Graham up before he took a seat on the couch and cradled him in his lap, shielding him from all harm. The excitement that had built regarding his first day on the job had been completely deflated in light of Graham's breakdown, and he worried about whether or not he'd be able to go through with leaving, although in his heart, Chris already knew skipping work wasn't an option.

"Buddy, I can't make this any better if you won't talk to me. You have to tell me what's hurting you so I can fix it," Chris requested, patting his back encouragingly. "Talk to me."

"I don't..." Graham mumbled into Chris's suit jacket, making it impossible for him to hear the tail-end of his sentence.

"Say that again, I didn't hear you."

Graham lifted his head, staring Chris straight in the eye as he muttered, "I don't wanna stay here by myself, Daddy. It's scary."

"Why is it scary? You stay here all the time, for the entire past week even, and you weren't scared before," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, but if you and Stephy are gone, I'll be here by myself and I...I don't wanna do that," Graham shook his head fearfully before plopping it back down on Chris's shoulder. The bigger picture was growing in clarity by the second.

"I know it feels scary not to have me here with you anymore," Chris said. "This house is big, and it's still new and unfamiliar to you, so I get that you might be uncomfortable staying here without me for the first time. You're not going to be alone, though. Caylie will still be here with the nanny, and you can hang out with her throughout the day."

"She doesn't talk," Graham said, poking Chris in the nose, which he responded to by pretending to bite his finger. Graham snatched it away and tossed his head back as he shook with laughter. Chris hadn't ever been so thrilled to see a smile on his son's face.

"I know that, but you can still play with her. She's learning new words, and she'll probably pick them up even faster if you talk to her. The point is, I've gotta go to work so I can start building a life for us, and I wouldn't be leaving you here if I didn't know you could make it. This is Stephy's house, and she wouldn't ever leave you in bad hands, would she?"

"What's that mean?" he frowned.

"It means she wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you, right?"

"No. She's nice."

"I know she is, and that's what I'm trying to remind you. You're going to be just fine today, and the nanny will be keeping an eye on you, so you need to obey her, okay?"

"I will."

"She's going to find fun things for you and Caylie to do, and she'll let you know when it's lunchtime and all that other stuff. I don't want to hear that you were misbehaving, or else you'll be in big trouble when I come back. Do you understand?" Chris asked, tilting Graham's head so they were making eye contact.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You have to be a big, brave boy, and when I get back, I'll tell you all about how my first day at work went, all right?"

"Okay."

"So we have a deal?"

"Mm-hmm," Graham agreed.

Without warning, Chris began tickling Graham sides as he shrieked in delight and doubled over with laughter, all while making feeble attempts at pushing Chris's hands away. From his peripheral vision, Chris caught sight of Stephanie standing in the walkway leading into the sitting room, and he briefly wondered how long she had been standing there and how much of their conversation she caught. It worked out great that she was nearby, because Graham still had work to do, and Chris wasn't going to leave the house until it was finished. He slowed to a still, despite Graham begging him to continue, and asked him to sit up in his lap.

When Chris had Graham's full attention, he said, "I'm glad you're feeling better, but we still have something to talk about. I tell you all the time that it's okay to feel angry sometimes, and you can come to me whenever you're mad, but what you did in the kitchen wasn't acceptable. Stephanie's doing us a major favor by letting us stay here, and you don't want to destroy her property, do you?"

"No," Graham shook his head as his gaze lowered and regret washed over his features.

"It's not okay to push things over on the dining room table, or anywhere else in the house," Chris solidified. "You made a mess that somebody else had to clean up, and that's not fair to them. If I catch you doing something like that again, or if I even hear about it from another adult, you're going to be punished, Graham."

"'Kay," he pouted.

"Hey, none of those sad faces. You're not in trouble right now, but you _do_ owe Stephanie and Sara an apology. Do you understand why you need to say you're sorry to them?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I need to say sorry to Stephy 'cause I pushed the cup, and I need to say sorry to Sara 'cause..." he paused, trying to come up with the correct answer.

"Because she had to clean up the mess you made," Chris finished for him, ruffling his hair. "You've had a much harder life than I ever would have wished for you, and I know it gets hard, but we're going to win this battle. Things are already looking up as it is, and they're only gonna get better from here, so you've gotta trust me on this. I'm gonna go to work and have a good day, and you're gonna have an equally good day here, all right?"

"Okay, I will," he grinned.

"There's that smile I wanted to see," Chris poked his cheek with the tip of his index finger before adding, "I love you, Graham. You're the best kid a dad could ever ask for."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, I've gotta eat a quick breakfast and get going, so you need to go find Stephy and Sara and say you're sorry."

Graham's eyes darted around the room until he spotted Stephanie only a few feet away and pointed at her in excitement, "There she is!"

"There _you_ are!" Stephanie joked, turning his words around on him. Graham hopped out of Chris's lap and scurried towards her, and she knelt down in anticipation for a hug, which she received when he tossed his arms eagerly around her neck and squeezed.

Graham pulled away a short while later, speaking in the most charming voice he could muster, "I'm sorry I pushed my cup on the table."

"It's okay, and I forgive you," she responded warmly. "I know you'll miss your daddy, but you're going to have such a fun day, and we'll be back before you even notice we're gone. You can watch movies down here or in the movie room. If you want to go in the movie room, just ask Vivian to take you. There's a popcorn machine, so you can even have that for a snack while you watch the movie."

"And I could go outside later?" Graham asked, eyes lighting up.

"Well, it's cold outside, but you've got winter clothing upstairs. You could go out and make snowballs, but you wouldn't have anyone to throw them at," Stephanie noted before quickly adding, "And whatever you do, don't throw them at Vivian or the baby. That's a bad, bad move."

"M'kay," Graham replied.

"So Vivian's the nanny," Chris cut in thoughtfully. "I just realized I never knew her name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I told you," Stephanie said.

Chris waved her off casually, saying, "You probably did and I just forgot. No biggie."

"Could I have breakfast?" Graham asked. "I'm hungry now."

"You sure can," Stephanie nodded, ushering him towards the kitchen.

"But no eating until you apologize to Sara," Chris called after him pointedly, and Graham nodded his understanding before jogging back into the kitchen. Chris breathed a sigh of relief that he managed to calm the storm, or at least stave it off for a good while, and he stood up, running his hands anxiously down his crisp pants. "I'm not making us late, am I?"

"Not at all. We've got at least another 10 minutes before we have to walk out the door. Let's go finish breakfast," Stephanie said, waving Chris along.

Saying goodbye to Graham had proved more difficult than Chris anticipated, but he put on his brave face in hopes it would rub off on his son. It was the first full day they would be away from one another for quite a long while, and Chris was both anxious about what kind of day Graham would have and also concerned with his own work performance. He hadn't ever held an actual office job, let alone one within the corporate offices of a billion-dollar industry, but Stephanie had high hopes for him and Chris was determined to live up to them. He paused in the garage to run his hand over the cracking paint job on his decade-old sedan, sucking at his teeth as he left it behind and hopped in the passenger seat of Stephanie's midnight black Range Rover.

Since they were on the same work schedule, Stephanie offered to let Chris carpool in with her each morning, which worked well enough for him. Being near her was as pacifying to him as a mother's presence was to her newborn child, and Chris enjoyed the closeness. Whenever he found himself frazzled or out of sorts, as he was that morning, Stephanie undoubtedly found a way to bring him back down to earth and help him realize his problems were never as big and looming as he thought they were. Absently drumming his fingertips on the armrest to the right of him, Chris stared out the window at the passing woods as Stephanie drove steadily with the surrounding traffic.

"You're so quiet," Stephanie said, breaking the silence as Chris turned to her. "Don't go getting all nervous on me. You're going to be fine, Chris."

"I know, but I can't help it. Your entire family works from Titan, right?"

"Almost," she replied. "My mom works mostly from home, but she shows up at the building on occasion. Shane's pretty much the same as her, but I think he's showing up today, because I'm pretty sure we have a meeting together. I'll have to check my schedule planner when I get there to make sure. My dad's there all the time, though."

"Wow. I won't even know what to do with myself when I meet him."

"Oh, yeah?" Stephanie chuckled, though her laughter was stunted. She couldn't introduce Chris to her father without outing herself for hiring someone behind his back, but she also didn't want to confess what she had done to Chris. He was anxious enough as it was, and if she told him he wasn't actually supposed to be working at Titan Towers and that she'd hired him against her father's wishes, it would send him into a rushing wave of panic he wouldn't soon escape. There had to be a way for her to appease both sides of the equation, so she decided to keep Chris away from her dad without allowing him to realize she was putting in a conscious effort to do so. "You know, my dad is in so many different meetings throughout the day that chances of you seeing him are very slim."

"Really?" Chris asked as his voice dropped a few decibels and, in that moment, Stephanie felt so guilty to have brought down his level of enthusiasm that she almost confessed right then and there.

"I...yeah, he's just a very busy man. I mean, I'm his daughter, and he barely finds time to talk to _me_ during the day," she laughed, though the effort was forced. Despite her impressive acting skills while on television, faking her feelings wasn't a hobby of hers in everyday life, and it certainly wasn't an act she had mastered. She felt as if Chris could sense that everything out of her mouth was a lie, and she half-expected him to confront her before the car ride was over, but when she stopped for a red light and snuck a glance at him, he seemed none the wiser.

"I should have figured as much," Chris said a minute later, seemingly out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"About Vince. I should have guessed he wouldn't have time to talk to the office employees throughout the day. He's got way bigger stuff to do than that," Chris laughed, and Stephanie managed a smile, tucking some hair behind her ears as she flipped through a work file in her lap and pretended as if there was some pertinent information she needed to look up — anything to prevent her from having to look Chris in the eye while she was lying straight through her pearly white teeth.

"You'll meet him at some point, I'm sure. It'll probably just be a lot later."

"Yeah, later," he echoed before pointing ahead. "Light's green again."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Stephanie rushed out, and it was the first time Chris had seen her under any type of pressure. Stephanie was definitely more of the cool, calm, and collected type, but she was also only human, and everyone had their limits. Anything to make her day easier was what he would do, because she had already done more for him and his son than words could express.

"You're okay, right?"

"I'm great."

"If this is about what happened earlier this morning with Graham, then I want you to know I sincerely apologize for what he did," Chris told her. "You're probably worried he'll end up breaking something in your house, but I had a serious talk with him, and he knows he can't get away with that kind of thing again."

"No, I'm not worried about that at all," Stephanie shook her head. "Graham's a sweet little boy, and I know he wouldn't ever do anything like that a second time. He was just upset you were leaving, which is understandable, but I trust him in my house. I know he didn't mean anything by it, and sometimes kids have to act out in order to grab attention from the adults around them. As far as I'm concerned, that's all water under the bridge."

"Then what's wrong?" Chris asked, detecting something off about her sudden shift in behavior.

"Nothing. Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"Just the way you're acting. You seem stressed, and you're normally not, so I thought something that happened earlier this morning was bothering you."

"Nope, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive," Stephanie replied, and her chirpy nature crept back into her tone, making Chris think he had been detecting things that weren't really there to begin with.

He was allowing his own bundle of nerves to get to him enough that he thought it was rubbing off on Stephanie, even when it really wasn't. After sneaking a few sidelong glances in her direction, Chris left Stephanie to her own devices as he stared out the window, contemplating how his day might go. He managed to keep the butterflies in his stomach at bay until about 20 minutes later, when Stephanie pulled alongside Titan Towers after taking the proper exit from the highway. Chris had caught sight of the place during the drive over and noted the American flag proudly fluttering in the brisk wind near the building, but viewing it from so far away hadn't done it justice.

Stephanie steered into an underground parking garage and circled around until she made it to the bottom floor, where her designated parking space proudly boasted her name. She pulled directly in and put the car into park, turning to Chris with a smile. "You ready to go inside and see your new workplace?"

"I _was_ ready, but now I just feel sick," he admitted.

Stephanie reached out to pat his arm, running her palm over his suit jacket. "You'll feel right at home as soon as you get in there. We're a family here, and that's not just something I say to everyone who comes to work here. We really do have the nicest bunch of people you could ever meet working for us, and you'll fit right in."

"All right, well, I'm trusting you," Chris grinned, buttoning up his suit jacket as he spied the lit elevators only a few feet from where they were parked. When he finished with that, Chris took a deep breath and reached out towards Stephanie's briefcase. "Can I carry this for you?"

"Actually, I'll take you up on that offer, because I've got a couple files I have to grab out of the back seat. Wait for me and I'll bring you into the lobby, introduce you to everyone, and show you where your workspace is. Then I can set you up with the person training you."

"Sounds great," Chris nodded.

"So you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	9. No Such Uncertainty As a Sure Thing

Chris found himself loosening his tie with great relief at the conclusion of his first full day as a working man in Connecticut. While expectations of sitting in front of a computer screen doing data entry had been his initial impression of what his work would involve, Chris had been in for a rude awakening. It was a struggle to play it cool and pretend as if he belonged when, in fact, he couldn't possibly have felt more out of place with Stephanie's job placement of him. That wasn't to say he wasn't thankful for her belief in his abilities, which had quite obviously convinced her to start him a long ways up the corporate ladder, but he had a feeling those working around him could sense he wasn't qualified for his position.

Most of them were college graduates who had years of work experience in their fields and a vast knowledge base to back it up, whereas, Chris was a typical blue-collar man, not above getting his hands dirty for a paycheck. While his co-workers all came across gracious and intelligent and seemed eager to teach him, Chris couldn't help but wonder if they were laughing behind his back. At least a few of them had to be wondering how he could have possibly landed such a exclusive position, seemingly out of nowhere. He wasn't entirely sure himself, but he fully intended to question Stephanie — in a polite way, of course.

He hated to doubt a woman who was so sure of herself and who had willingly gone out on a limb to save him from a straining life, but he also didn't want to leave work overwhelmed each day. He had only worked a single eight-hour shift and, already, he was scrambling internally to go over all the new information he'd learned so he wouldn't forget it by the time he was set to return the next day. Aside from the actual job, Chris was thankful his co-workers had been so friendly, but even _they_ paled in comparison to the brightest spot of his day. Stephanie had come down at lunchtime and asked if he wanted to join her at a nearby restaurant, which earned a few raised eyebrows from the others, but no one had commented aloud on it, as far as he knew.

Since he was riding home with Stephanie, Chris saw a perfect opportunity to discuss his concerns, so at the end of his day, he hit the elevator button for the top floor, where her office was tucked away privately. As the doors closed and he was whisked away, Chris was thankful he had gotten on the elevator by himself and wasn't forced to make idle chitchat with anyone else. He was social to a point, but his mind was too busied to focus on anything beyond sticking with his new job for the sake of his child. When the elevator doors opened, he sighed in relief at the sight of Stephanie, though her back was to him.

She was locking her office door, and she tugged on it a few times afterward to make sure it was secure before picking her briefcase up, which had been resting idly at her feet. When she whirled around, Chris smiled, but his happy expression waned when her gaze grew panic-stricken and she checked behind herself to make sure no one else was around. There were only a handful of employees still milling about so late in the day, but the two men roaming the hallways were innocent enough, or so it seemed, based on the way Stephanie let out a major breath of relief. Her stride was clipped as she took brief, hurried steps to get to him, and she placed her hand on his arm and quickly led him back inside the elevator.

"Hey. How was the rest of your day?" she asked while anxiously pressing the button for the lobby. She turned to smile at him, but something was off about her general demeanor. Chris studied her intently and noticed the crinkles at the corner of her eyes and the tightness in her upper lip that hadn't been there earlier that morning, which made her smile appear forced, at least in part.

"It was fine, but is something wrong?"

"No, everything is great."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still not entirely convinced.

"I'm sure, Chris," she confirmed, the deep line in her brow evaporating the closer they came to the ground floor. "Everything is just as it should be."

When they arrived on the ground floor, Stephanie went directly to the front desk, where she greeted the receptionist with a kiss on the cheek and asked about her family. Chris stood by, admiring the sincerity in her interested tone as she spoke with the woman behind the desk, whom she had gotten to know well over the years. As he watched their interaction, Chris realized what it was that comforted him so much about Stephanie — her wide-open heart. She had a way of speaking to people that made it seem as if every last bit of her time and attention was invested in what they were saying, and the best part of all was that it was clear she wasn't doing it for show.

It was all in the way her smile rose all the way up to her eyes and her dimples made a special appearance when someone told her a funny joke, or a particularly happy story. It was the way her eyes grew misty and her voice trembled when she spoke of the hardships of her friends or family members. It was the way she donated to countless charities, without making it known to the public that she did so, because her motives weren't to garner the attention of the masses. Everything Chris adored about her had been demonstrated during their short lunch earlier that day, and if she had impressed him that much in such a short amount of time, he could only imagine how much he would grow to respect her when they had been friends for a significant amount of time.

Chris stared straight through her as he busied his mind with thoughts of her, and it was only her hand waving in his face that brought him back to the real world minutes later. Stephanie laughed and tilted her head, "Earth to Chris. You still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"It's okay, but come say hi to Olivia. She's our receptionist, so you'll be seeing her every day when you leave work," Stephanie said. She led him over by his arm, and Chris reached a hand out to shake the young woman's. Olivia had mocha hair that fell slightly past her shoulders, and a fresh-faced look that made her pretty, but it was a more plain pretty in comparison to Stephanie's striking features. Olivia wore minimal makeup that highlighted her natural beauty, and when she smiled in greeting, Chris noticed what appeared to be a set of clear braces affixed to her teeth.

"Hi, Olivia. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she returned, shaking his hand and releasing it a few seconds later. "Have a great evening, guys."

"You as well. I'll be keeping my eye on you," Stephanie said, using her index and middle fingers to signal between each of their eyes. Olivia laughed jovially, and Chris couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of inside joke between them.

"I'll be good, I promise," Olivia called after her.

"You'd better be," Stephanie shot back playfully, leading Chris to the elevators that would take them to the parking garage down below. The weather looked nice, and Chris caught a glimpse out of the first floor window at the sun lowering behind a mass of trees, but it was only a short look as they were enclosed behind elevator doors once again. "She's so cute. You'll really love her once you've gotten to know her."

"Olivia?"

"Yep," she nodded. "She's such a sweetheart."

"Seems like it," Chris said.

The doors opened, and they returned to Stephanie's vehicle, Chris slipping into the front passenger side while Stephanie took up the driver's seat. She started the car and pulled out, turning the radio on when she reached the outdoors. Chris always thought he could tell a lot about a person based on the type of music they listened to, so as she searched through the stations, he waited to see what choice she would land on. When nothing in particular seemed to catch her ear, she pressed the button for her CD player, and it began playing a disk she already had inserted.

Aretha Franklin's classic Chain of Fools tune floated through the speakers, and Chris pursed his lips, figuring he should have taken her for the soul music type of gal. He should have anticipated Stephanie was the insightful type who saw magnificent beauty in the talent of past crooners who laid the foundation for the current crop of singers, and a smile danced on his lips when he overheard her humming along with the music. Momentarily forgetting his insecurities involving the workday, he decided to toy with her, asking, "Why don't you turn the music down and belt it out yourself?"

"Oh gosh, you don't want to hear me sing," she replied. "Were you watching when I did the Wind Beneath Our Ring thing for Austin Appreciation Night?"

Chris leaned his head back against the headrest and chuckled. "How could I ever forget that? It was the most hilarious thing ever. You were a real Bette Midler that night, weren't you?" he asked, playing off some of the lines she delivered in the ring that night.

"Oh please, I was terrible," she laughed. "I would never sing beyond the privacy of my own home without investing in some damn good vocal lessons."

"Your music tastes are interesting."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I would have taken you more for a pop kinda girl, or even country."

"I like all different types of music, but I think soul is the best. It speaks to the heart, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree," Chris responded.

"I can tolerate pop, but it's not usually my genre of choice. I like some rock too, here and there, I suppose."

"Metal or punk?"

"Both, depending on the mood I'm in," Stephanie said, breaking for the row of cars in front of her leading towards the entrance ramp onto the highway. She brought a hand to her forehead, massaging her temple with her fingertips. "This ride home kills me. I just want to catapult myself over everyone and land safely in my driveway. Is that too much to ask after a hard day's work?"

"Nope, not at all. It sounds perfectly reasonable to me," Chris said before they both erupted in a fit of giggles.

Graham sat on the carpeted floor, making sputtering noises as he led his toy truck around with his right hand. Vivian sat with her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in hand as she smiled down at Graham, who was oblivious to her approving gazes. The day had felt long in his mind, but that was only because it was the first time in so long he had to go without his dad for such a large span of time. To make it easier on him, Vivian distracted him with a movie and Play-Doh after breakfast, both of which were enough to bring him well into the start of the afternoon.

Once they made it through lunch, she reminded Graham the wait for his dad to return wouldn't be long, and that was the first time during the entire day she had seen him visibly relax and let down his guard around her. While Graham had a few tendencies that lent themselves to an introvert type of personality, he still managed to play well with Caylie and was always gentle when she was nearby, even more than most children his age typically were. If Caylie crawled over and attempted to take a toy, rather than tussling with her for control of it, Graham released his hold without incident and moved onto something else. When Chris got home and inevitably asked how his behavior had been during the day, Vivian was looking forward to singing the young boy's praises.

Caylie was standing to the side of the coffee table, surveying the room as she sucked on her flower decorated pacifier. A stack of books were placed neatly on the table and she latched onto the cover of one and pulled it towards herself, flipping with interest through the pages for no more than 10 seconds before she grew bored and pushed it aside. Deciding leaving it on the table wasn't good enough, Caylie placed both hands on top of the offending object and thrust it off the table with enough force that it landed against Graham's back. He jumped in surprise and turned to see what it was and, when he realized Caylie was the culprit, he crawled across the floor and sat on the opposite side of the table from her.

"This hit me in the back," he told her, laughing as if she understood the meaning behind his words. Vivian watched on with an unwavering smile. Caylie stared at Graham in confusion, wondering what he was going on about, and when she grabbed the cover of another book and tossed it off the table, Graham picked it up in his hands. "The books have to go on the table, or else it's gonna be messy in here."

"That's right," Vivian agreed.

"Look, I'll show you," Graham told Caylie, slowly and deliberately taking the time to combine the stray books with the rest of the pack before straightening them on each side and pointing at it. "See? Now they look good again."

Not understanding the gravity of what Graham was trying to show her, Caylie took the top book once more and tossed it to the floor. Graham playfully slapped his hand to his forehead and reached out for the book. Without warning, he lightly smacked it into his forehead and fell to the floor, as if the force of the blow had been enough to knock him out. What he hadn't anticipated was the humor a one-year-old baby would find in such an act, and Caylie hunched over laughing so heartily that her pacifier fell from her mouth and landed on the table, along with a few lingering streams of saliva.

"You're so silly, Graham," Vivian laughed. "Caylie thinks you're hysterical."

"I can do it again," Graham boasted, pleased with the positive attention flooding his way.

He picked the book up and repeated the process, sending Caylie into her second giggle fit of the afternoon as he collapsed to the floor and happily rode the wave of positive reinforcement shifting in his favor. Using the same type of tactics, Graham kept Caylie occupied for the remaining block of time it took for Chris and Stephanie to return home, but when the open and shut of the door sounded and he heard their voices in the kitchen, he shot to his feet like a fireball and sped into the kitchen. Stephanie was still in the process of greeting Sara when Graham crashed into Chris's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. Chris bent down and kissed his hair before tousling the wild strands with his hand.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you miss me?" he asked, although Graham's greeting had been answer enough.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, prompting Chris to shush him gently.

"We've gotta lower our voices when we're indoors, buddy. I'm glad to see you too, though. What did you do today?"

"I had fun, and I played with Caylie and did cool stuffs, and I made her laugh a whole bunch 'cause I was fallin' down," Graham recounted. "It was fun, but it's funner when you're here."

"Well, I missed you like crazy, and I always think it's more fun whenever you're around too," Chris told him, bending down to give him a hug with one arm, since he held his briefcase in the opposite hand. It felt odd to have a briefcase at all, since he hadn't ever held a job where one was required, but Stephanie had picked it out for him and insisted he get used to carrying one, so he bit the bullet and did what he was told. She claimed it would be important for him to have one once he got into the bulk of his job and had a mass amount of papers to carry back and forth, which was a thought that made him a bit nervous.

Stephanie stepped forth and bent over beside Graham, sighing loudly as she put on a forlorn front. "I've had such a long, hard day at work, and I wish there was a cute little boy who could give me a kiss right here," she tapped her cheek with her index finger, "and make me feel better."

"Me!" Graham raised his hand, designating himself her sole savior as he raised on the balls of his feet and gave her a brief peck. "Hi!"

"Hi, it's so good to see you," Stephanie grinned, raising back up to a standing position. "I'm glad you had such a fun day. I hope you feel like this every day."

"I will," he replied seriously.

"Good," Stephanie said before announcing, "Dinner's in just a few minutes, so don't stray too far from the kitchen, boys."

"We won't, and thanks Stephanie, for everything," Chris said.

"Don't mention it," she countered with a wink before starting out of the room. Chris watched the back of her, wanting to catch her arm and make her stop so he could tell her how terrified he was of his job and how, when he first got started that morning, he'd considered telling her he wasn't cut out for the type of work she had gotten him into. All he could think about was how ungrateful he would come off if he phrased it that way, so he committed himself to gathering his thoughts in a way that they would flow out graciously, and then he would pull Stephanie aside after dinner and tell her what he was feeling.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Chris rushed out before he could stop himself. She turned around, eyebrow raised in surprise, and paused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice thick with concern.

"It's nothing bad, really, but I want your input on some stuff I was thinking about today," he said, cupping his free hand over Graham's when he began tugging on his arm to grapple for Chris's attention. "Just a minute, bud, I'm having a conversation," Chris whispered before refocusing his attention. "It really isn't a big deal, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time so you could maybe set aside some time for me, if that's possible. If not, that's cool too."

"I can always make time for any of you," she answered sincerely. "We'll talk after dinner, if it can wait. If not, we can go upstairs right now and find a quiet room."

"No, no, after dinner is fine."

"Okay, consider it set in stone then," Stephanie said, turning to leave the room. In the split-second it took her to face the opposite direction, Chris caught a fleeting look of apprehension etched into her normally relaxed features.

He broke away from Graham long enough to change into comfortable attire that was suitable for lounging around, and they went downstairs to join the rest of the group for an early evening dinner. Amanda arrived soon after and joined Caylie at the table, where she relayed the events of her day to Stephanie when asked. Stephanie's usual routine after finding out how everyone's day had gone was to make lighthearted conversation, which Chris loved, because it had a way of making him feel right at home, rather than an outsider. This time, however, her head remained bowed through most of the meal, and he even caught Amanda sending her a few concerned glances.

There was a tinge of something different in the air, and every single person around the table was affected by it. Stephanie was the rock of the entire group, and when she was down, they all were down as a result. Her shift in behavior made Chris regret saying anything to her to begin with, because his goal hadn't been to cause her upset over what he might have to say. He couldn't think of a reason she could be so worried by his request to talk, unless, of course, she thought the discussion was going to involve something drastic.

Then Chris was hit with the force of another thought that changed the way he viewed the situation. Perhaps she was anticipating he would ask her for money, or to pay for his own place to stay with Graham. She probably guessed it couldn't be long before he would be consumed by the wealth she had acquired and started wanting more. All she knew was that someone she had allowed to stay with her was wanting to talk, and it was a safe bet she thought all he took her for was a giant mass of dollar signs. She couldn't have been more wrong, if that was indeed the way her brain had processed it, because Stephanie, to him and plenty of other people, was invaluable, and he would never view her in such a simplified way.

The conclusion of dinner couldn't come soon enough, and when the dishes were cleared and Chris saw his chance to swoop in, he did so. "Hey, we can talk now, right?"

"Yeah, sure, we can," Stephanie stumbled nervously, biting her bottom lip as she waved him along behind her. They left the kitchen and she led him off to the side of the living room staircase, where Graham spied them leaving and attempted to follow.

"Hey, Graham, can you go sit with Amanda and Caylie and watch TV for a minute?" Chris asked gently. "I need to have a grown-up talk with Stephanie and then I'll be in there with you and we can do whatever you want until bedtime in a few hours."

"Okay," he agreed eagerly, rushing back in the direction he came from.

Chris continued following Stephanie, and they passed a lounge room and entered a narrow hallway Chris hadn't seen at all in the entire time since he'd arrived. The hallway stood unlit until they stepped into it, and a series of motion lights flickered to life and illuminated their way. They came to a door, and Stephanie pushed it open to reveal a massive indoor conservatory. Chris sucked at his teeth as he spied multiple lush, green plants, some sitting in ceramic pots on the ground while others hung from hooks attached to the walls.

There was a desktop computer against the far wall, separated only by a few feet from a large oak desk topped with fresh notebooks, pens, and pencils. An oval table sat in the center of the room, complete with personal, framed photos of Stephanie and her family, and just behind that rested a plush leather couch. When Chris turned to observe the decorations on the wall behind him, he was shocked to find a narrow lap pool for swimming, which rested just below a flat screen television extending from the wall above, so visitors could swim and watch their favorite programming at the same time. As if that wasn't enough, he noticed a keypad of controls attached to the wall, low enough for anyone in the pool to reach, which was how he assumed the television channel could be changed without the use of a remote.

On the far end of the room, the walls had been interchanged with a panel of windows, which offered a wonderful view of the diminishing sunset, rendering him completely speechless. It wasn't until he finished taking in the newness of the room and gawking at such a grand show of luxury that he realized Stephanie was already seated on the couch, smiling knowingly. "It's a lot to take in."

"You bet it is," Chris said, crossing the room and taking a seat beside her. "This is incredible. Why didn't you show me this sooner?" he asked before correcting himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out in an entitled way. You don't _have_ to show me anything in your house, and I'm lucky to be staying here at all."

"No, don't apologize, I knew what you meant," she assured, rubbing his forearm soothingly. "I don't mean to rush you into anything, but I'm really eager to know what you have to say, because I have this bad feeling you're going to tell me you don't want to live here anymore. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I've become attached to you and Graham, and I don't want to see you leave so soon and without having a real chance to get on your feet, so whatever this is about is — "

"Shh," Chris urged comically, putting a silencing finger to his lips, and now it was his turn to place a placating hand on her arm. "It's nothing bad at all. I actually wanted to talk about work."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said, licking his lips, "it's just this position you got me...Website Content Manager, I think it was."

"Right," she nodded slowly, trying to piece together what he was getting at. "Were you looking for something more highly ranked?"

Chris couldn't stave off his laughter, and when he glanced up, even Stephanie had a smile on her face. "No, that's not it either. See, the thing is, I don't want you to think I'm being disrespectful, because I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me and my son. You pulled us out of poverty and basically rescued us, so I couldn't ever overlook how gracious you've been."

"What's the matter then?"

"I guess I'm feeling a little in over my head. These people I work with have so many years experience and degrees like nobody's business, and I've got my Associate's in journalism, but that's nothing in comparison to what they have. The people who trained me were kind, and I'll never forget how at ease they put me, but I don't want to disappoint you," Chris admitted. Stephanie shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "I know you're going to say I won't, but the job I do reflects on you since you brought me in, and I just want to make you proud."

"You already have, Chris. You're over-thinking this whole thing. Everyone who comes in has to be trained, and there isn't a single person you're working with who didn't require on-the-job training when they first got there. That's all a part of how it works, so don't worry about disappointing me or anybody else, because you're not. You're more than capable of filling the duties of that job, and I wouldn't have chosen it for you if I didn't think you were. Graham is going to be so proud of you when he gets older and realizes what you've done for him."

"He'll be even more thankful to you for everything you've given us."

"Can we make a deal?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You don't let the demands of your new job scare you away and I won't jump to conclusions, like assuming you were planning on leaving. Deal?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"Deal," Chris agreed, shaking on it. "That wasn't why you were so upset at dinner, was it?"

"Maybe just a tad," she expressed, placing a hand against her chest. "My heart's really big, but it bruises easily, especially if I think I'm losing people I genuinely care for."

"I'll just have to make sure not to bruise it up then."

"I don't doubt you'll stick to your word on that."


	10. The Edge of Admiration

Vince had a knack for showing up at the most inopportune of times.

The current day was no exception.

"Dad, hi," Stephanie greeted, eyebrows poised in a pair of high arches as she opened her front door and ushered him inside. Linda followed close behind, and Stephanie pulled her into a warm hug, following that up with a kiss on Vince's cheek. Her parents moved, jointly, to take a seat on the couch, and she kicked the front door shut with more force than intended, cursing under her breath. "You didn't tell me you were in the neighborhood."

"Oh, so we have to announce when we're coming over now?" Vince asked, his question laced with sarcasm. "We can't simply want to spend some time with our only daughter?"

Stephanie whirled around in time to catch the tail end of Linda elbowing Vince, sending a warning jab crashing into his bicep and putting on a stern gaze to boot, but she hastily wiped the look off her face, replacing her frown with a smile when Stephanie's eyes came to rest on her. Sundays were Stephanie's unspoken day to recharge and prepare for the strenuous work week ahead, but with a full house and a judgmental father on the prowl, she could already feel the day's normalcy unraveling. The Christmas season had come and gone and, with January's arrival, Graham was scheduled to begin school the following morning. Chris, Graham, Amanda, and Caylie were in the upstairs clothing room with Sergio, each of them wandering downstairs every so often to thank Stephanie for a particularly pleasing piece of clothing she had provided them.

Each person living in her home had grown to feel like family, and Stephanie didn't want to risk her dad making an insensitive comment to hurt any of their fragile feelings if they were to end up unsuspectingly coming downstairs and walking into what she had deemed the lion's den. Vince had been known to flaunt, even in Amanda's presence on occasion, his opinion that she should get her own place or return home to her family, and Stephanie had found herself apologizing numerous times on his behalf already. She didn't want Chris or Graham to fall victim to the same kind of harsh treatment, so she was in a mad scramble to prevent them from meeting altogether. Additionally, if Vince ever met Chris and then saw him later at work, connecting the dots that she had hired Chris without his approval, she would find herself wedged in a hole far too deep to dig her way out of.

Stephanie's frantic eyes strayed to the stairs. She was planning on making a run for it and calling over her shoulder that she would be back within a few minutes, but Vince rose from the couch and squashed her chances. He strolled over and swept her wrist in a loose hold, leading her to the spot on the couch he had been sitting in and pulling her down beside him, sandwiching himself between her and Linda. Keeping her composure came easy most of the time, but Stephanie was turning into a nervous wreck right before their eyes, and Vince knew it. "Quite jittery today, aren't you? Is there something going on here you don't want us to see?"

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked, trying to play his prodding off. He knew that people he didn't approve of were living in her home, and she wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if the biggest reason he came to visit was to persuade her against it, no matter how fruitless the effort.

"You're acting funny."

"You're the one who's acting weird," Stephanie shot back. She stared down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers in prolonged silence. Linda, ever the peacemaker, cut in on their conversation.

"So, how are you, honey?" she asked. "We haven't come to see you in a while, so I talked your father into taking a break from work so we could be here."

"You talked me into it?" he guffawed. "More like I came because_ I_ needed to be here to talk some sense into my daughter."

"Vince, stop it _now_," Linda warned. She must have known he would try to pull some sort of intervention on Stephanie, even in spite of her attempts to stop him. Linda gave most people the benefit of the doubt, especially her own husband, and probably thought he would stick to her list of rules for his behavior at Stephanie's house, but in his unconventional world, rules were meant to be broken. Confirming what Stephanie had already inferred to be true, Linda whispered to him, "We talked about this in the car."

"I'm only talking with her. There's no rule against that," Vince responded, turning to face Stephanie and pat her thigh, using a tad more force than necessary. "I'm just visiting with my dear old daughter."

"I'm glad you guys came, but I actually was in the middle of something," Stephanie admitted, signaling towards the staircase with a flick of her thumb. "I need to go up and make sure things are settled, and then I'll be back down."

"We might as well go up with you," Vince said, rising from the couch at once.

"Vince..." Linda trailed off, standing up beside him and placing a halting hand on his arm.

There was only so long Stephanie could bite her tongue, and since she knew exactly what her dad was trying to do, she decided to put her foot down before it went any further. He didn't have to share her same set of ideals, but her home was _her_ domain, and she wouldn't allow him to burst in and step all over everything she had worked so tirelessly to assemble. If he didn't agree with her course of action in helping those less fortunate then that was his right, but she wouldn't tolerate his biting remarks towards the people living with her. They deserved a peaceful life in what had become their home, without having to deal with the cutting behavior of someone who didn't understand the gravity of how deeply they appreciated her help.

"Dad, I know you don't agree with how I'm living," Stephanie began. Vince grunted a confirmation, and she narrowed her eyes. He lowered his head in response, signaling with a flourish of his hand for her to continue. "You don't have to think what I'm doing is right, but it would be nice if you could support me. There are a lot of people who need my help, and I'm trying to bring them to a place where they have a fighting chance at life."

"That's not your job," Vince mumbled.

"It's not exactly your job to tell me what to do with my life either, but you still try," she retorted.

Vince opened his mouth to respond, when one of Stephanie's biggest worries came true. Graham, new shirt in hand, bounded down the stairs and rushed to Stephanie. He was almost all the way to her when he spotted a pair of unfamiliar visitors in the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Vince arched forward, hands clasped in his lap as he breathed loudly. "Who's this?"

"This is Graham," she supplied.

"Graham who?" Vince shot back.

Stephanie sighed and tucked a few tufts of hair behind her ear as she knelt in front of Graham. "Hey there, buddy. Are you doing okay upstairs?"

Graham nodded but dared utter a word, a far cry from the animated little boy he normally was. His demeanor was stunted, and Stephanie was certain her parents' presence was the cause, but mostly Vince's, as he continued to spy Graham with a critically trained eye. Though only a child, Graham was intelligent enough to pick up on tension, and all Stephanie wanted in that moment was to protect and shield him from all harm. She felt it her duty to make him feel safe and secure, so she lightly pinched his arm and allowed a warm smile to settle over her face.

Leaning forward, she waved Graham in, and he took a couple of extra steps towards her. She lowered her voice in hopes her parents wouldn't overhear. "That's a cool shirt, isn't it?" Another subtle nod. "I have some things to take care of down here, but I'll be up there with you in a few more minutes, and you can show me all of the neat things you're going to wear to your new school."

"Okay!" Graham chirped, peeking shyly behind her and quickly averting his eyes when Vince's judgmental gaze undoubtedly flustered him.

"All right, I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Bye," he broke away from his reservations and waved, smiling brightly before rushing back up the stairs. Stephanie laughed and returned his wave, kneeling as she watched him return up the stairs and slip out of sight. When she stood and faced her parents, Linda's face remained impassive, while Vince's took on a whole new level of ferocity.

"You let some child who's not even yours into this home?" he asked, his tone accusatory.

"That's _my_ decision and _my_ business," Stephanie answered. "Graham's a brilliant kid, and you would know that if you could even take a second to get to know him. All he needs is guidance and he'll make it far in life. He's about to start school tomorrow."

"You mean he hasn't already been going?" Vince quizzed.

"He was going part of the time when he lived in Canada, but he and his dad were homeless," she explained. "I met them with Trish at a coffee shop when we were in Winnipeg for Raw, so I offered them a place to stay. They're good people, and Graham's dad is trying hard to save up enough money to get their own place."

"It's not your responsibility to take care of them," Vince crossed his arms, set in his stance on the issue.

"It's not our place to come in and make that type of decision for her," Linda corrected. Stephanie could always count on her mom to be the voice of reason in the eye of the storm. Linda was more than willing to sit down with Stephanie and hear the full story before drawing a conclusion, whereas, Vince settled in his rigid thoughts with little to no factual information involved. The only exception he made to that rule was in business, and it drove Stephanie crazy.

"Dad, how can you be such a levelheaded businessman and not have that same mindset in your everyday life?" she inquired. "You haven't once asked me to explain why I feel the need to let people live with me or what it is I'm trying to do for them. If I introduced you to Chris and Graham, or if you spent time with Amanda and Caylie, you would see what good people they are."

"They can't be too good when they're mooching off of a wealthy woman. Those people are taking advantage of your lifestyle and milking you for all you're worth," Vince concluded.

"How dare you!" Stephanie shot back. "Chris has a full-time job and hasn't mooched off of me for anything. He hates taking things from me, and the only reason he agrees to it is because it's what's best for his son. He doesn't sit around doing nothing all day, and he's in the process of saving up for his own place. Amanda's in school and works at a dental office, and then she comes here and takes care of her baby on top of that, so don't you dare tell me any of them are mooching. They're all trying their best, and they know that's all I ever ask of them."

"They could try their best at a homeless shelter or with their own families. That's what those places exist for," he replied. Nothing she could say would change his viewpoint, and Stephanie didn't want to concern herself with that anyway. If he couldn't learn to show respect to the people in her home, she wasn't going to allow him over anymore. It felt harsh to take the situation to that level with her own father, but someone had to teach him he couldn't run every aspect of his adult daughter's life, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"It's unfortunate that you feel that way, but I allowed every single person living here into my home because I believe in them. You don't have to understand that, but you need to show them respect while you're here. I don't get why you're so hostile when this topic comes up, Dad," she said, returning to the couch. "You were always my hero growing up, so why do you act like this now?"

Vince slipped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. "Because you're my daughter, I love you, and I know how evil this world can be. I also know how many people will come across you and prey on everything you offer them, just because they see how charming and sweet you are. They'll mistake your kindness for weakness and use you for every last penny, and I don't want that happening to you. You're so trusting, and I have this bad feeling it's going to come back and bite you one day. I don't want to see that happen."

"Aw, Daddy, that's like the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Stephanie pursed her lips, tossing her arms around his stout form. Vince enveloped her with his own arms and Linda rubbed her hair, reminding her she was there as a backup means of support. "I love you, too, and I know you want to protect me, but I'm watching out for myself just fine," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"You can't possibly know this guy you let into your house, though," he pointed out. "You met him, what, a month or two ago?"

"A little over a month ago, but he's so sweet," she vouched. Stephanie pulled away from Vince, determined to make him see the light, or at least not want to throttle her for allowing strangers into her home. "He's a really good guy, he loves his son, and when I first found them, they were living in their car and trying to find food inside of a coffee shop. He didn't have the money to buy his son dinner, and I couldn't sit back and watch that. You and Mom always taught me to help the less fortunate."

"You can do that without bringing them into your house every other day," Vince pointed out, receiving a slap in the leg from Linda. He held his hands out in front of himself, putting on his best face of innocence, but Linda knew him well enough not to buy into it. "I'm only trying to help her."

"I know you are, and I appreciate it, but haven't you ever heard of live and let live?" Stephanie asked. "When I'm at work, I do everything the way you want it, but when you're in my house, at least give me enough respect as your daughter to let me call the shots for myself. Even if you're only feigning your trust in my decisions, do it for me."

"Bring me up to meet these people then," Vince requested.

Linda smiled in encouragement, patting Vince's back for a job well done, but her lips fell into a flat line when she noticed the unsettled look in Stephanie's eyes. While Vince rose, Stephanie stumbled to the bottom of the staircase, reaching her arms out to form her own human barricade. She wanted to be thrilled with her dad's attempts at reaching out and getting to know those she had made her honorary extended family members, but he couldn't see Chris. It simply wasn't an option. Chances were, at some point, Chris would run into Vince at work, and if he was recognized, it would become clear Stephanie hired him under her own father's nose.

The situation might turn out to be something they would laugh about in the future, but, for the time being, Chris's job security depended on Stephanie keeping his employment with the WWE under her father's ever powerful radar. She wouldn't put it past him to go so far as to fire Chris on the spot, just to make a point about his power and to remind Stephanie not to dare challenge him again. Vince's eyes swam in a sea of confusion as he tried to sidestep Stephanie and was effectively cut off by her at every attempt. If the ease with which she welcomed strangers into her home hadn't perplexed him enough, the mixed signals she was sending certainly had.

"Let me get this straight," Vince cleared his throat exaggeratedly, shoving a hand in his right pocket and turning his car keys over with a jolly jingle. "First, you want me to get to know your friends, or whoever they are to you, and now you won't even let me up the stairs? Am I missing something here?"

"I _do_ want you to meet them, but now isn't really a good time. Tomorrow's going to be a busy Monday, and they're all sorting through clothes with my stylist right now so...yeah, it's a mess up there. Looks like a tornado ripped through the place," she said, a stunted laugh escaping her. The false ring it held made her cringe, and Stephanie knew, without a doubt, Vince detected the insincerity, too. A gleam formed in his eyes, the kind that only surfaced when he was putting his detective hat on to solve a case, but this was one mystery Stephanie wasn't going to give him the slightest chance at cracking. "I'm probably going to head up and take a nap soon. I don't mean to push you guys out the door, but I'll come visit with you later in the week at your place."

"It's almost evening. Why take a nap this late?" Vince questioned.

Stephanie covered her mouth, acting out a yawn before stretching her hands upward. "I'm really tired, that's all. Besides, the early bird gets the worm."

Her unusual behavior caught the attention of Linda, whose expression was a mixture of a deep frown fused with a curious smile. She shook her head in amusement, stepping forward to give Stephanie a parting hug. "We should be going anyway. We're heading out to tomorrow night's show in a few hours, and you're welcome to meet us at the airport to ride on the jet if you want to."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Stephanie nodded. "Are we leaving around eight or so?"

"Somewhere around that time," Linda confirmed. "I'll give you a call and let you know when to start getting ready."

"That's right, so make sure you're all packed before your," — Vince made air quotes — "nap."

"Stop it," Linda shushed, grabbing Vince by the hand and leading him to the front door. As calm a woman as she was, Linda never feared stepping up and putting her husband in check. He may have had his employees wandering around backstage and cowering in fear at the slightest glance in his direction, but she was the pure antithesis to those people. As she opened the front door, Stephanie heard Linda whisper to Vince, "Lay off of the poor girl."

Stephanie bid them adieu and shut the door, whirling around and pressing her back against the bluntly cold wood as she breathed a sigh of relief. For at least a little while, she was in the clear. Monday came and went, and she felt awful for missing the excitement of Graham's first day of school in Connecticut, but she'd left with a promise from him that he would tell her all about it. Work was work, and she couldn't have made it so far in the wrestling business without feeling a genuine love for it, but her heart was with the people closest to her. Thoughts of Amanda and Caylie, Chris and Graham, her parents and Shane, and everyone else in between flitted through her mind for the duration of her absence.

Skipping right over the Smackdown taping, as she and Vince often did, Stephanie returned home Tuesday morning, dropping her work bags and briefcase at the foot of the stairs with a loud thud, as she turned on the first light switch she came to in the living room. The house was tidier than when she last saw it, having left plenty of items in disarray in her mad scramble to reach the airport on time Sunday evening, which made her even more thankful for the full week ahead. She would still be expected to show up for work at Titan Towers, but there was a wider span of relaxation time when she was home, and she milked it for all it was worth. Kicking her shoes off at the foot of the stairs before lugging her bags up, Stephanie glided into her bedroom without making a peep...or so she thought.

Chris poked his inquisitive head out of his bedroom door and sent her a smile and wave. He had been readying himself for work that morning when he made out a set of light footsteps sweeping past his door, a patter which he had assumed could only be from one person. His hair was slick with pomade, and he worked his fingers through the kinks while stepping out into the hallway to give Stephanie a more proper greeting. "Hey, welcome back. We missed you around here yesterday."

"That's really kind of you to say," she smiled, albeit sleepily. Stephanie plopped her bags on the floor and perched on the edge of her bed, toes seeping into the fleecy carpet below as she ran the balls of her feet over the immediate area. "I thought about you guys so much. I was hoping everything was going well here," she said, following that with a light wave of her hand. "You can come in."

"Got a mirror I can use in here?" Chris asked, stepping into the expanse of her most private chambers. He flashed her a shot of the goo stuck to his hands. "I don't mean to be vain, but I've got to finish my hair before it dries too much for me to style it."

"Go right ahead," she pointed across the room at her vanity set, a wooden stool standing on curved legs and leading the way to her wide oval table, completed by a large mirror propped on the back ledge.

A vase of fresh daisies resided on the top ledge, and Chris couldn't help but think her bedroom didn't accurately depict whom he thought her to be. Something about the flashy aura of it all seemed too high maintenance for Stephanie, but he also didn't know her well and could have been blind to the more exquisite sides of her. Her palms sank into the silk sheets lining her mattress as she leaned back to watch him while he took a seat. She caught Chris turning around to sneak a peek at her, and he blushed royally, looking away immediately in an attempt to hide what Stephanie was already keenly aware of.

Whenever they shared space, his eyes always drifted to Stephanie. Oftentimes, he admired her when he was certain she couldn't be paying attention, too bogged down by various distractions, but, when he'd least expect it, she would raise her gaze to meet his and smile that knowing smile. It was the smile that told him he had been caught red-handed one too many times. He hoped she found his watchful eyes endearing rather than off-putting, and seeing as how Stephanie could find the positive in any situation, he didn't doubt she had let him off the hook for his incessant ogling of her. She wouldn't have invited him into her house, nor her bedroom, had she thought any differently.

"You're looking quite dapper this morning," her voice cut through his thoughts as she nodded in his direction. Chris glanced down at his business suit, the same one Stephanie had footed the bill to have specifically tailored to his body, and sent her a winning smile.

"It's only thanks to you."

"All I want is to help."

"You've helped more than you could ever possibly know."

"Then I'm glad," she said, cupping her mouth to conceal a long yawn. Being up all night on Monday for the show, while subsequently remaining awake during the flight home, had taken its toll, and Stephanie's droopy eyelids leveled with her pupils, threatening to overtake them completely at a moment's notice. The final remnants of her yawn entwined themselves into her speech as she lazed through her next words. "How was Graham's first day of school?"

"He loved it," Chris laughed, perfecting the spiking effect with his hair in the process. "He told me a bunch of stories about his day, but he made me promise not to tell you, because he wants to be the one to do it first."

"I can't wait to hear."

"I won't let him completely talk your ear off, so don't worry."

"No, it's fine. I love kids, and it doesn't bother me at all when they turn all Chatty Cathy. I think it's super cute, actually," she admitted, lowering herself to her back.

Chris peeked at her resting form through the reflection cast in the mirror, a flood of disappointment churning in the pit of his stomach. He knew it was selfish to expect Stephanie to go to work with him when she had only just returned home from the road minutes before, but he couldn't help wanting her near. "I take it you're not going to work with me today."

"I'll be in later this afternoon...have to...sleep first," she mumbled, eyes fluttering as she struggled to fight against her impending doze. Chris put the finishing touches on his hair and admired his work, smoothing his suit jacket for good measure. "Take one of my cars...whichever you like. Keys are downstairs."

"No, I couldn't do that," he objected. "I'm fine with taking my own. Besides, being in your car won't be nearly as much fun without you in it."

Chris flashed a grin, spinning around to catch her reaction, but what he found, instead, zapped the air straight out of his lungs. Rich brown hair framing her softened features, soft pink lips slightly puckered as even breaths sailed through the crack in between, easy rise and fall of her chest. Chris thought her to be stunning when awake, but he hadn't known the true mark of beauty until he saw her there, sweet and vulnerable, as she slept her exhaustion away. He hadn't registered that he was walking until, suddenly, he found himself on the side of her bed and, even then, he wasn't entirely certain how he had gotten there.

His brain failed to link his actions to his thoughts, yet again, when he felt the palm of his hand fall gently on top of hers, engulfing her fingers and enveloping them in his own. He zeroed in on her cheek, licking his lips as he leaned over in anticipation of the way they would feel pressed to her awaiting cheek. His breathing grew heavy with longing, his mouth only mere inches from hers, when something clicked inside of him and he pulled away bashfully. Chris rubbed the back of his neck as a distraction for his embarrassment, thankful Stephanie hadn't been awake to see him almost make a total fool of himself.

She didn't have feelings for him and, if she did, they weren't the kind he would have wished for. Stephanie was helping him and Graham so they wouldn't be forced into a life of pain, and Chris felt silly for thinking her efforts could ever grow to be anything more than that. Stephanie was in a league of her own and likely outclassed Chris in every single way. To set himself up for failure by reaching for a woman so far out of his league would only hurt Graham in the end. If he took his impulses too far and Stephanie kicked him out of her house as a result, Chris would have to answer to Graham about why they had to find someplace else to go, and he couldn't manage such a thing. He was determined never to be on the streets with his son again.

Chris scurried out of the room, tossing a final look over his shoulder at Stephanie when he reached the doorway, before rapping softly at Graham's bedroom door to wake him up so they could start their routine of getting him ready for the school day. As they ate breakfast downstairs and Chris sipped at a cup of coffee, he thought back to Stephanie's offer before she fell away, and, for a short moment, he considered taking her up on the offer to drive one of her vehicles for the day. The lap of luxury was a temptation difficult, if not impossible, to shy away from, and he would have loved to experience the posh side of life. He mulled it over, smiling at Graham when their eyes met. When breakfast was complete, they thanked Sara for cooking such a wonderful morning meal and headed out the door in tandem to get to their school and place of employment, respectively.

In the end, Chris drove his own rusted, overworked car that had been hauled in from Winnipeg. It was familiar.

Familiar, like Stephanie was becoming.


End file.
